Walking After You
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Beth ha sido secuestrada, forzada a sobrevivir en un mundo donde los vivos han perdido cualquier rastro de humanidad y los muertos deambulan en busca de presas, su única esperanza es escapar. Daryl está cansado de perder gente, mucho menos dejará que le arrebaten a la única persona que sembró la esperanza en él. Él la reclamó como suya y hará todo lo posible por recuperarla. Beryl.
1. El Santuario

_¡Buenas, buenas!_

_Últimamente mis musas están trabajando más de lo de costumbres y a pesar que debería estar dedicándome a viejos proyectos inconclusos, me lanzo en esta nueva odisea. Un Beryl (Beth/Daryl) para la colección y el cual me place en presentarles. _

_¡Espero que les agrade!_

* * *

**Walking after you.**

**(Caminando tras de ti)**

* * *

**Capitulo I.**

_**El Santuario**_

* * *

_"No sabes nada. Sé que me miras y solo ves a otra chica muerta. Yo no soy Michonne, no soy Carol, no soy Maggie. He sobrevivido y no lo entiendes porque no soy como tú o ellas. Pero lo logré y no voy a dejarte que me trates como mierda solo porque tienes miedo."_

**_Beth Greene - The Walking Dead._**

* * *

- ¿Qué hacemos con el otro? – Dijo un hombre. Su voz sonaba fuerte, grave, envejecida; como si llevara mucho tiempo sin ser utilizada. Le recordaba el gruñido de un perro grande.

- Dejémoselos a los muertos, ellos sabrán qué hacer con él.- Contesto un segundo individuo. A diferencia del primero su voz contaba con ciertos tintes maniáticos, seseante, cruelmente alegre.

Quiso moverse, luchar con mayor ahínco.

Forcejeo con las pocas fuerzas que no le habían arrebatado, trato de gritar pero una mano rugosa cubrió su boca. Sentía la calidez de su sangre deslizarse por su rostro, tiñendo su visión de un rojo ferroso. Le habían golpeado, la primera vez mientras corría en dirección a la carretera, arrastrando su pie y las lágrimas empapándole el rostro. La volvieron a golpear cuando sus rodillas chocaron al caer, provocando que su barbilla se estrellara contra el suelo y sus dedos se hundieran en la tierra.

El sabor a tierra, saliva y sangre se entremezclaba en su paladar. Las lágrimas nublaron su mirada.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! – Escuchó una tercera voz, entonces sintió como la levantaban en brazos como si fueran tan liviana como una pluma.- ¡El malnacido se acerca! ¡VAMOS! –

Volvió a luchar, su mundo era un remolino de colores, olores y brazos que trataban de apresarla. Peleaba con uñas y diente.

- ¡Quédate quieta, perra! – Grito el segundo de los hombres.

- ¡Muévete, Manson! – Ladró el de la voz ronca.

- ¡Joder! ¡QUEDATE QUIETA DE UNA PUTA VEZ! –

El puño se estrelló contra su vientre dejándola sin aire, sin fuerzas, sin conciencia.

Cayó de rodillas, la bilis le acarició la garganta y el sabor de su sangre la embriago, tosió y escupió una masa de saliva sanguinolenta. A penas fue consiente de como una mano se enroscaba alrededor de su muñeca y la jalaba hasta un destartalado carro, o como esas mismas manos callosas la alzaban a vuelo y la arrojaban contra la fría y oscura superficie del maletero. Volvió a toser sangre, sintiendo el rugido del motor al arrancar y como su visión se iba oscureciendo, hundiéndola en un abismo de inconciencia.

Lo último que pudo percibir antes de que su mundo quedará en completo silenció fue la voz de Daryl llamándola.

- ¡BETH! ¡BETH! ¡BETH!-

.

.

.

El martilleo de su sien amenazaba con volverla loca o al menos matarla del dolor. Sentía cada uno de sus miembros entumecidos, adoloridos, como sí hubiera estado corriendo un par de cientos de kilómetros sin descanso. Intento incorporarse para darse cuenta que se encontraba atada, quiso gritar pero una mordaza silenciaba sus labios.

El miedo es un veneno que se extiende rápidamente por el cuerpo, corroe la cordura y nubla el juicio de cualquier persona, ella no era la excepción. Forcejeo contra sus ataduras lastimándose las muñecas y mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas en el proceso. La explosión de adrenalina en su cuerpo dilató sus pupilas, acelero su pulso, estremeció cada uno de sus músculos. Se agito como los peces cuando son atrapados un día de verano, luchando por un poco más de oxígeno, por su necesidad de regresar al agua, por su libertad y la vida.

Temblaba, pataleaba, gemía como un animal salvaje.

Su respiración acelerada rebotaba contra las paredes mohosas, su corazón parecía opacar cualquier sonido a su alrededor. Frenéticamente recorrió la habitación donde se encontraba con una mirada. Se trataba de un lugar oscuro, sin ventanas, una oxidada puerta era la única vía de escape visible y aparentemente no había nada que pudiera usar como armas. Desorientada se arrinconó como pudo contra una pared, tratando de recuperar la calma y contener el torrente de lágrimas que amenazaba con desbordarse.

"_- ¡BETH! ¡BETH!-"_

Lo último que recordaba eran los gritos de Daryl. El cazador contra la puerta de la funeraria, reteniendo a los caminantes que intentaban entrar.

"– _¡Rompe una ventana, espérame afuera! –_

_- ¡No te dejarél!-" _

Pero no había tenido opción, él se lo había pedido y ella sabía que no le era de mucha ayuda con un esguince en el pie. Y ahora se encontraba en aquel lugar frío, oscuro, atrapada como un animal salvaje y con el corazón latiéndole desbocado contra el pecho, sin saber muy bien cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar o quienes eran su captores.

Se mordió el interior de las mejillas intentado frenar un sollozo que se escurrió por sus labios, más allá de la mordaza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse una tras otra por su rostro sin control. Se las arregló para golpear su cabeza contra la pared, intentando en vano encontrar un punto de calma para pensar como escapar, pero sabiendo que la batalla contra el miedo la había perdido desde el momento en que se despertó. Estaba aterrada, a tal punto que se atrevía a apostar que nunca en su vida había estado tan asustada como se encontraba en ese momento.

Por un momento sintió como toda su vida pasaba en forma de flashes a través de sus ojos. Volvió a ver a Shawn montar a caballo y a Maggie escaparse por la ventana de su habitación, a Otis manejando su tractor, Patricia cortándole un trozo de torta y a Annette cepillándole el cabello. Su corazón casi se desangra cuando recordó a su padre vendándole una horrible herida que se había hecho de niña al tratar de trepar un árbol. Apreció su vida tal como era antes que el mundo se fuera a la mierda.

También recordó a Rick con Carl en sus brazos corriendo hacia la granja. A Lori reconfortándola con un abrazo, a Dale diciéndoles que no solo tenían que sobrevivir sino vivir. Luego siguieron escenas con Carol, Andrea, T-Dog, otra vez Carl y Rick. Zach. Gleen y Maggie besándose. Michonne luchando, su padre muriendo ante sus ojos. Judith, su pequeña Judith durmiendo en sus brazos. Caminantes, tantos y tan atroces como en sus pesadillas. Y finalmente a Daryl, corriendo tras de ella, gritando su nombre.

Sus gemidos fueron incrementando a tal punto que ya la mordaza no era capaz de acallarlos. El aire comenzó a escasear, sus pulmones ardían, el mundo volvió a dar vueltas ante sus ojos. El miedo se había hecho con el control de su cuerpo, volviéndola un manojo de nervios.

Cuando estuvo segura que volvería a caer en el mar de la inconciencia, la pesada puerta se abrió ante ella. La luz del exterior a penas la rozó, escuchó el sonido metálico de un objeto a caer y pasos apresurados hacia su dirección.

- ¡Hey, hey, hey! – Alguien la llamaba, unas cálidas manos la alcanzaron.- ¡Resiste! –

Pero ya era tarde.

.

.

.

Las siguientes horas, o días, o siglos… No sabía muy bien como transcurría el tiempo.

Despertaba y volvía a caer en la inconciencia. Una y otra vez, como si fuera imposible que se mantuviera despierta.

Al principio seguía notando las mordazas en sus manos y piernas, hasta que estas dejaron de aprisionarle los miembros. A veces, escuchaba voces, otras tan solo el suave murmullo del silencio. La única luz que se colaba bajo la rendija de la puerta, pero agradecía que está permaneciera cerrada; una barrera contra cualquiera de los monstruos –_caminantes o no_- que se encontraran al otro lado de ella.

Sabía que alguien la cuidaba, le daba agua y le abrigó con una manta raída. A pesar de todo, muy en el fondo le agradeció, o por lo menos lo hacía cuando no estaba lo suficientemente asustada o la rabia no le invadía cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Nunca permanecía suficiente tiempo despierta, solo unos minutos antes de dejarse arrastrar nuevamente por los brazos de Morfeo al mundo de los sueños, en donde todo se le antojaba mejor, al menos un poco más soportable.

Y por alguna extraña razón, sus sueños siempre terminaban con Daryl cargándola en sus brazos como aquella mañana en que compartieron su última comida juntos.

.

.

.

Cuando finalmente despertó no se encontraba sola, una mujer joven le colocaba un trapo húmedo sobre la frente. Ojos claros, cabellos castaños, labios carmesí, de alguna manera le recordaba a una compañera de su colegio, la misma que en aquel tiempo le había presentado a Jimmy y había insistido para que se liara con él. Pero era imposible, todos los que una vez conoció estaban muertos. _Ella los había perdido, todo lo que una vez había querido se había ido._

_Daryl era lo único que le quedaba, y también se había ido._

- ¿Quién eres… tú? – Logró susurrar, sentía la garganta seca y los labios resecos.

- Sherry, pequeña.- Contesto la mujer también en un susurro, con una sonrisa triste bailándole en los labios.- Soy Sherry.-

- Sherry….- Dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Sus ojos claros se posaron en los de ella.- ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde está Daryl? –

La mujer la miro con sorpresa, para luego negar suavemente.

- Aquí no hay ningún hombre llamado Daryl.- Respondió, su voz sonaba tan afligida.- _Lo siento_.-

No volvió a hablar.

.

.

.

- ¡Despierta! – Chilla una voz conocida, la agitan frenéticamente tomándola por los hombres.

- ¡Déjala en paz, Seth! – Escucha a Sherry exclamar, un leve forcejeo y se encuentra libre de aquellas manos.

Desorientada abre los ojos, teniendo que parpadear un par de veces antes de ser consciente de que su prisión se encuentra iluminada, con más personas de la que ya se había acostumbrada. Sherry cubre sus hombros con su brazo y la apega a ella en un gesto que se le antoja maternal, tiene el ceño fruncido y los labios tan apretados que dibujan una fina línea en su rostro.

Deja escapar un gemido, ladeando un poco la cabeza para observar a los intrusos.

Son cuatro hombres, dos de ellos tan fornidos y altos que le recuerdan a un par de gorilas. El hombre más cercano, el que supone que se llama Seth es alto, delgado, lleva un chaleco con los brazos descubierto y una expresión que le recuerda a la de una rata. Tras de él se encuentra uno de los hombres fornidos, de brazos tan gruesos que fácilmente podrían romper cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo sí se lo propusiera, tiene una fina capa de vellos recubriéndolos, una barba incipiente y un corte al estilo militar. Sus ojos oscuros están clavados en ella con tanta intensidad que se siente desnuda ante ellos. Un tercer hombre, no tan fornido como el segundo, tiene un aspecto más juvenil con su cabello rubio y ojos claros, pero tan aterrador como cualquiera de los dos primeros. El cuarto visitante ocasiona que se quede sin aliento, no porque la mitad de su rostro se encuentre quemada sino por la ballesta que sujeta entre sus manos, un arma que le recuerda tanto al menor de los Dixon.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunta el segundo de los hombres. Su voz es fuerte, gruesa, impetuosa.

Más ella no responde, ganándose una mirada amenazante por parte de Seth y un apretón suplicante por parte de Sherry.

- Beth – Susurra, tan bajo que es no está segura si la han escuchado.- Beth Dixon.- Repite, un poco más alto está vez.

No sabe porque lo ha hecho, ya sea por instinto o porque realmente ha perdido la cabeza, algo le dice que darle su nombre verdadero a aquellas personas le causaría más molestias de la necesaria. Además, necesitaba sentir que no lo había perdido todo, que Daryl de alguna manera se encontraba con ella.

El hombre sonríe, sin apartar su intensa mirada de ella. Es inevitable, siente como sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa.

- Bien – Dice, y ella sigue pensando que su tono está ligado a cierta jerarquía.- Mí nombre es Negan Bradley – Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, una que se le antoja sádica.- _Bienvenida Beth. Este es El Santuario_.-

Y por alguna razón sus palabras desencadenan un escalofrió que le recorre toda la espalda.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? – Exige, frotándose las manos.- ¿Por qué demonios me secuestraron? ¡¿Dónde está Daryl?! – Grita.

Por primera vez desde que se despertó amordazada, el miedo parece escurrirse lejos de ella, siendo reemplazando por una audacia que no sabía que poseía así como por una rabia que se incrusta en su pecho. De repente, es como si abriera los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Es consciente de la atmosfera opresiva, del hedor a muerte, sudor y sangre, así como del palpitar de cada una de sus células que claman por aire puro. Los orificios de su nariz se dilatan, su ceño se frunce, sus puños se cierran.

_Ellos_. Esos hombres que ahora la miran como si se tratara de un pedazo de carne. _Ellos,_ son los responsables de su cautiverio, y está casi segura de que son ellos los culpables de que una horda de caminantes les hubiera atacado a Daryl y a ella en la funeraria, separándoles. Puede apostar y está segura de no perder, que ellos son los que montaron esa trampa, _porque sí, ahora sabe que todo fue una trampa_.

_Son los culpables de separarla de Daryl_.

"_-¡Beth! ¡BETH! - "_

Su voz sigue resonando contra su oído.

- Vaya, vaya… Pero si la rubiecita tiene agallas.- Comenta el hombre rubio, sonriendo. – Eso es toda una sorpresa.-

- Déjala, Manson.- Amenaza la mujer, ganándose una mirada por parte de Beth.- Negan, _por favor_…-

- ¿Qué pasa, Sherry? – Pregunta Negan, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Sus ojos están puestos en la menor de las Greene.

- Lleva cuatros días con fiebre, delirando, inconsciente. Estos idiotas…- Dice, señalando a Manson y Seth.-…casi la matan. _Por favor_, déjame cuidar de ella.-

- ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?! – Vuelve a exclamar Beth, ignorando las intervenciones anteriores.

- A mí me parece que se encuentra en condiciones.- Susurra de nuevo Manson, ganándose una mirada amenazante por parte de Sherry.

- Ya te lo dijimos. Estas en _El Santuario_.- Explicó Seth con una mueca.- Muchachita idiota.-

- ¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes?! – Soltó, sin poder controlar su tono de voz.

- Nos dicen _Los Salvadores_.- Comenzó Negan.- Entre los sobrevivientes al apocalipsis somos los más fuertes, ofrecemos refugió y seguridad, pero por nuestros servicios hay un precio que pagar.- Explicó con un tono de voz frío, impersonal, que le causo un nuevo escalofrió a la rubia.- _Y tú, rubiecita, eres mí nueva esposa.-_

La fuerza de aquella afirmación calló a Beth causando que en los labios de Negan se forjara una sonrisa.

- Prepárala Sherry. Esta noche la quiero en mí recamara.-

Y sin más que agregar, dio media vuelta dejando a una Beth boquiabierta, con el cuerpo tembloroso y las manos sudorosas, junto a una mujer de mirada gacha y el hombre con la ballesta, quién solo atino a dirigirle una mirada de pena antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, su única compañía hablo:

- _Lo siento_, ojala nunca hubieras despertado de tú inconsciencia.- Dijo, incorporándose lentamente y abandonado la habitación.

Dejando a Beth sumida en un mar de confusión.

- _¿Daryl, dónde estás?_ –

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Nota de la autora.**_

_A un capítulo de terminar __**The Last Light**__, subo este fic que a diferencia del otro planeo llevarlo con un poco más de calma y sin tanto atropello, y el cual espero terminar antes de Octubre. A diferencia de TLL, en esté mantengo en lo posible el canon, así como los acontecimientos del final de la cuarta temporada de TWD. Pero al igual que mí anterior fic, esté sigue siendo un Beryl._

_He adoptado a los Salvadores como los malos de turno. No obstante, como no me he leído el comic, y lo poco que sé es por el wiki de The Walking Dead, pero tratare en lo posible de mantener su esencia. De momento, Negan sigue siendo el líder del grupo, quién extorsiona a las comunidades o poblaciones humanas por suministros y quién captura mujeres para convertirlas en sus esposas. Sus manos derechas son Seth (del comic) y Manson (OC), también contamos con la presencia de Sherry (una de sus esposas) y Dwight, estos últimos tendrán una importante participación en este fic._

_El fic está dividido en tres partes. La primera, narrará los acontecimientos en El Santuario con Beth como protagonista. Una segunda parte, donde Daryl y los sobrevivientes de Terminus serán introducidos. Y finalmente, la tercera parte que girará alrededor de ambos personajes._

_Cabe destacar, que esté fic es la continuación de __**Promesas**__._

_Sin más que agregar, espero que este primer episodio sea de su gusto._

_¡Un abrazo a todos!_

* * *

_Review, sí deseas un abrazo de Daryl._


	2. Las Reglas

_¡Buenas, buenas! Les traigo el segundo capítulo de esté fic. _

_Antes que nada, no me enorgullezco de este capítulo y de la violencia aquí reflejada, ya que estoy en contra de todo esto. Pero la trama de la historia así lo considera y mí vena morbosa salió a la luz (dudaba que existía algo así). En fin, trate de ser muy poco detallista, pero creo que falle. Así que antes de empezar, una __**advertencia:**_

_**Alto contenido violento, sexual y maltrato a la mujer**__. _

_No dejemos que el mundo vea con buenos ojos estás actitudes. _

_Sin más que agregar, les dejo con el segundo episodio. Y mí moral me prohíbe a instar que les guste. _

_**Disclairmer: Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, yo solo soy una fans que tome prestado los personajes para satisfacer mi espíritu de fan.**_

* * *

**Walking After You**

**(Caminando tras de ti)**

* * *

_**Capitulo II.**_

_**Las reglas.**_

* * *

___"¿Quien dice que seguimos siendo civilizados?"_  


**_- Andrea a Dale. The Walking Dead. _**

* * *

Sherry había regresado con una muda de ropa y una barra de jabón. Sonriéndole con pena, la guio por el laberinto de pasillos que era el tan llamado _Santuario_, seguidas muy de cerca por el hombre de la cicatriz quién llevaba en su hombro su ballesta justo como lo hacía Daryl.

Pensar en el hombre le causo una punzada de dolor, se llevó la mano al pecho y sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, sus rodillas flaquearon y por poco no cae al piso. Un par de manos detuvieron su caída, ladeando su rostro hacia arriba observó a su guardián quién le dedicaba una mirada donde se entreveía matices de lastima mezclados con recelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Sherry, acercándose hasta ello. Realmente parecía preocupada.

Beth asintió, con ayuda de ambos se incorporó lentamente. Sherry se veía claramente nerviosa.

- Por favor – Susurro la rubia – Por favor, déjenme ir. _Por favor_. – Suplicó.

En el rostro de Sherry se entrevió el terror puro y desolador, alarmada observo a un lado y a otro del largo pasillo, para luego clavar sus ojos en el hombre que estabas con ellas, el mismo que ahora sujetaba con más fuerza de la necesaria los hombros de Beth.

- ¡No vuelvas a pedirnos eso! – Exclamó la mujer tan bajo como pudo.- Por favor, no nos hagas estos.- Luego le dedico una mirada al hombre cuyas manos la sujetaban como zarpas.- Dwight, no le vayas a decir a Negan, _por favor_.-

Él hombre le dedico una mirada gélida a la mujer, liberando a Beth de su agarre.

- Tú no me digas que o no hacer, perra.- Sentenció el hombre, dejando a ambas mujeres solas en ese pasillo.

Sherry lo siguió con la mirada antes de tomar la mano de la rubia con fuerza y jalonearla hasta el final del pasillo, donde abrió la puerta de los baños. La mujer revisó el espacio asegurándose que se encontraban a solas, llenó un par de baldes con agua y los colocó en el interior de uno de los cubículos que separaban cada regadera, manteniendo a Beth vigilada en todo momento.

La rubia se mordisqueó los labios, esa era su oportunidad para escapar pero su cuerpo se encontraba tan débil que dudaba poder correr un par de metros antes que sus rodillas volvieran a fallarle, además dudaba que Sherry la dejará ir tan fácilmente. Realmente parecía aterrada cuando le había pedido su ayuda.

- Listo – Dijo Sherry, rompiendo el silencio.- Puedes lavarte, tienes jabón y ropa limpia.- Le sonrió, tratando de relajar el ambiente a su alrededor.- Es lo más cercano a un baño de verdad.- Admitió.

Beth se movió lentamente, al notar como la mujer se sentaba en un banco ubicado cerca de la puerta.

Se encerró en el cubículo, se quitó sus prendas que apestaban a sudor, sangre y enfermedad y las colgó en la puerta, sus pies desnudos acariciaron los azulejos que recubrían el piso del cubículo. Con un recipiente de plástico comenzó a echarse el agua desde los baldes, a pesar de que se encontraba helada, Beth no recordaba la última vez que había sentido el agua recorrer su piel. Tomo la barra de jabón y empezó a tallarse el cuerpo, sintiendo como la grasa, el sudor y la suciedad iban desapareciendo lentamente, se lavó el cabello y desenredó los nudos con sus dedos.

Se concentró de tal manera en esa tarea, que se sorprendió al descubrir como las lágrimas se desbordaban por su rostro. Un gemido lastimero encontró su camino por sus labios, sus rodillas volvieron a ceder y con un golpe seco cayó al suelo, en donde tuvo que aferrarse a uno de los baldes de aguas para no desmoronarse justo en ese lugar.

No entendía cómo su vida se había torcido de esa manera. Todo había empezado por el apocalipsis, pero ya había llorado suficiente por ello para saber que sus lágrimas no harían que las manecillas del reloj retrocedieran. Había perdido todo lo que amaba, a su madre, hermano y familia. Su padre había sido asesinado ante sus ojos, su hermana probablemente también habría muerto junto a Gleen y el resto de sus amigos. Lo único que le quedaba era Daryl. El Dixon era la única persona que conocía, a la cual quería y necesitaba justo en ese momento. _Y ahora no estaba, se lo habían arrebatado como todo lo demás_.

No dudaba que Daryl seguía vivo, después de todo ella estaba segura que él sería el último hombre en pie. Él estaba hecho para aquel mundo, él era un sobreviviente. No como ella, que a la primera de estar sola había sido secuestrada, golpeada y quién sabe que pensaba hacerle ese tal Negan. Una nueva tanda de lágrimas agitó su cuerpo, no tenía las fuerzas para detenerlas.

_Tenía que hallar la manera de escapar, de encontrar nuevamente a Daryl_.

Ella no quería dejarlo solo, no después de todo lo que habían compartido, de que él se abriera ante ella y le hablara de su pasado. Habían quemado aquella cabaña, enterrado sus fantasmas, dispuestos a empezar de nuevo. _Ellos dos, juntos_. Tenía que escapar, volver a estar con el cazador.

Sintió un golpeteó en la puerta del cubículo, se restregó las lágrimas y se dio cuenta que Sherry se encontraba apoyada a la desvencijada puerta.

- Sé que es difícil pero es lo mejor, Beth.- Susurro la castaña, al otro lado.

- ¿Cómo que lo mejor? – Inquirió la rubia, sorbiéndose la nariz.- ¿Qué demonios piensa hacerme ese Negan? –

Escucho como Sherry suspiraba al otro lado.

- Negan es…- Empezó a explicar la mujer.-… como decirlo, cruel.- Admitió.- Pero él tiene un código, este código se basa en una serie de reglas, nos ofrece un orden al cual seguir. Lo más cercano a una civilización que puedas encontrar en esté mundo.-

- ¿Qué demonios….? – Pero no logró terminar porque la mujer continuó.

- El fundó a los Salvadores, unió a los más fuertes entre los sobrevivientes. Hay tanto hombres honrados que se han visto obligados a hacer cosas horribles, como otros que disfrutan de esté nuevo mundo.- Dijo.- Ellos nos mantienen vivos. Alejan a los muertos, nos protegen, velan por la seguridad del santuario. Cada uno de nosotros hacemos nuestra parte, normalmente hay que trabajar por comida, medicamentos o hasta un buen sitio donde dormir, si te esfuerzas lo suficiente y ganas suficientes puntos, Negan te obsequia con lo que necesitas.- Explica.- Cuanto más hagas por el Santuario, por el grupo y por él, más comodidades tendrás.-

- Pero…- Susurro Beth.

- Pero tienes que seguir las reglas impuestas de Negan. Si las rompes, el castigo puede llegar a ser sumamente cruel, rozando lo sanguinario… Negan no es un buen hombre. –

Beth abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, miro sus manos ahora limpias y luego dirigió una mirada a la puerta.

- ¿Entonces, por qué no hacen algo en contra de él? Podrían…-

- ¡No! – Exclamo la mujer.- Muchos de sus hombres de verdad lo veneran, lo admiran como si fuera un dios. Él ha logrado _algo_ que nadie más ha podido, ha conquistado y negociado, ha comenzado una forma arcaica de civilización basada en el trueque, en puntos y sus reglas. Él puede llegar a ser extremadamente cruel, pero eso solo ocurre cuando rompes algunas de sus normas. La gente no solo le teme, le respeta. Algunos hasta lo quieren.- Admitió la mujer.

- Pero…-

- Pero nada, Beth.- La calló.- Es extremadamente peligroso para ti que sigas pensando en escapar. Negan te ha hecho su esposa, no tendrás que trabajar por comodidades, podrás disfrutar de ciertos lujos.- Dijo.- Yo fui una de sus primeras esposas, ahora somos cinco. Nos apoyamos, estamos juntas en esto. Lo que haga una, perjudica a las otras.-

- ¿Cómo puedes? – Preguntó, sorprendida de su confesión.

- Porque uno tiene que hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir, Beth.- Respondió la mujer.- Él no te hará nada malo, dale lo que quiere y podrás vivir tranquilamente.- Explicó.- Solo… _No te enamores_. Sedle fiel.-

Beth no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No entendía como una persona podía llegar a ese punto por sobrevivir. Ella prefería mil veces estar en la intemperie, con Daryl o sola, que en ese lugar, con todas esas normas y teniendo que complacer a un hombre que por los comentarios de la chica no era ningún pan de Dios. Prefería a los caminantes que tener que ser usada como un simple pedazo de carne por aquel hombre.

- Termina de bañarte, Beth.- Dijo Sherry tras un momento en silencio.- Hay mucho que debes aprender antes de llevarte con Negan.-

.

.

.

.

.

La ropa que le había proporcionado Sherry le abrumaba. Prácticamente la mujer la había obligado a ponérsela y la rubia no podía evitar sentirse como la propia mujerzuela. Llevaba de ropa interior un juego de encaje que nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado tener que usar, un par de zapatillas que al menos no eran tacones como los que usaban el resto de las chicas que ahora la rodeaban y lo único que cubría su cuerpo era un especie de bata de dormir de ceda negra que dejaba ver sus largas piernas.

Una de las esposa de Negan, una morena cuyo nombre era Vicky, le había trenzado el cabello, pintado los labios de rojo y delineándole los ojos de negro.

- A Negan le gusta el maquillaje, siempre que puede nos trae.- Le susurro la morena.- Tratamos de usarlo lo menos posible para que nos rinda, normalmente solo cuando vamos a estar con él.-

Cada vez que alguna de las mujeres mencionaba el nombre de Negan, Beth sentía el deseo de gritar, reclamarles y obligarlas a abrir los ojos. No entendía como el resto de las mujeres parecían tan cómodas ante el hecho de ser sus esposas.

- Está noche tienes que complacerlo.- Dijo otra de las mujeres, una latina que leía distraídamente un libro.- Trata de no enfadarlo.-

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Amber? – Preguntó Sherry, entrando a la habitación. Ella también se había vestido, o mejor dicho, quitado la ropa y ahora andaba tan solo en ropa interior.

- La verdad es que no.- Comentó Vicky, apartándose de Beth.

- ¡Oh no! – Exclamo una cuarta mujer, la cual llevaba su cabello rojizo en una coleta alta.- ¿No creerán que está con Mark?-

- Si es así espero que no los descubran.- Dijo la latina.

- Tendré que volver a hablar con ella.- Suspiro Sherry, clavando sus ojos en Beth.- Y esperó que tú también comprendas esto, no podemos ir en contra de las reglas de Negan.-

El resto de las mujeres le dedicaron una rápida mirada antes de seguir cada una con su tarea. Beth bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos.

Había estado espiando cada uno de los rincones a donde Sherry la había llevado, había visto a un grupo de hombres trabajando, un par de niños jugando y algunas mujeres sirviendo la comida en lo que parecía el comedor de la fábrica. Pocos les habían prestado atención, muchos parecían felices de permanecer ahí. Sintió la necesidad de gritarles, no queriendo entenderles. Nadie en el mundo debería estar bajo la voluntad de un solo hombre, por eso había gobiernos, parlamentos, candidatos presidenciales. Pero _ya no tenían nada de ello_, se repitió mentalmente. Los caminantes habían logrado acabar con el sistema.

Jugueteó con sus manos, nerviosa. En su recorrido por la fábrica había tratado de ver una manera de salir de ahí, pero a pesar de los civiles que parecían llevar una vida lo más normal posible, el lugar se encontraba minado por hombres y mujeres que fácilmente podían ser confundidos con ex convictos. Todos ellos tenían una mirada afilada, una mueca que reflejaba sadismo y un arma de la cual no parecían estar dispuestos en separarse. No sabía muy bien cuanto de ellos podía haber, pero fácilmente su número superaba más de cincuenta, más los civiles. Por lo que había visto, era imposible escapar sin ser notada.

Unos disparos llamó la atención de todas las mujeres, pero solo Beth aun con su paso débil y Sherry se asomaron por la ventana. En ese momento el corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco. Más allá de la vaya solo podía observar muertos. Caminantes empalados, encadenados, sin manos o solo un torso, gimiendo y removiéndose inquietamente. Aunque se encontraba muy lejos, la ventana le mostraba un paisaje desolador.

- Negan usa a los muertos para espantar las hordas de ellos.- Explicó Sherry.- Muchos de esos muertos han sido amigos o compañeros caídos, algunos intentaron desafiar a Negan y fueron condenados a proteger lo que él está construyendo.-

La rubia tragó saliva.

- Te lo dije, Beth.- Los ojos de la castaña se clavaron en los de ella.- En esté lugar estarás a salvo, solo si sigues las reglas.-

.

.

.

.

.

Dwight regresó por ella cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras una fila de árboles en el horizonte.

Beth temblaba, sus manos se encontraban entumidas y sus articulaciones parecían haber perdido toda movilidad. Vicky tuvo que empujarla a las manos del hombre, Sherry tan solo atino a apretarle con suavidad una de sus manos. La rubia le dedicó una mirada de pánico, pero la mujer no hizo nada por ayudarla.

El hombre la tomó del brazo, su toque era delicado a diferencia del trato que había tenido anteriormente con ella. Ni él ni ella pronunciaron palabras, recorrieron los pasillos en silencio, solo el eco de sus pasos lograba romperlo. El corazón de Beth palpitaba con tanta fuerza que sentía que estaba a punto de escapársele del pecho.

Sus pensamientos volaron hasta Daryl, casi sintió su presencia caminando a un lado de ella. Una lagrima curso su mejilla.

"_Vamos niña, escapa" _

Creyó escuchar la voz de su cazador, espabilándola.

Lanzó una mirada a ambas direcciones, su guardia y ella era los únicos a la vista en ese laberinto. Notó el cuchillo del hombre en su cinto, sin ninguna protección. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas e ignorando el dolor de su pie así como el de sus costillas, con toda su fuerza empujo al cicatrizado contra la pared y rápidamente le robo su cuchillo, alzándolo frente a su rostro.

El hombre se quejó por el golpe, lanzándole una mirada amenazante a la rubia.

- ¡Quieto ahí! – Chillo todo lo bajo que pudo, lo menos que necesitaba es que más hombres llegaran hasta ella.- ¡No te acerques! –

El hombre bufó.

- ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer, niña? – Le espetó, alzándose en toda su altura.- ¿Matarme? ¿Matar a Negan? ¿Escapar? – Preguntó.- Dudo que puedas sobrevivir un día ahí afuera tú sola.-

- No me conoces.- Siseó Beth.

Tal vez el tuviera razón, pero ella nunca lo reconocería. Daryl le había enseñado a rastrear, si conseguía armarse mejor y un par de pantalones, estaba segura de que podía llegar lo suficientemente lejos. De alguna manera tenía que encontrar al cazador, _ella sabía que él debía estar buscándola_.

- No, pero puedo ver que eres una niñata bastante estúpida.- Comentó el hombre, traspasándola con la mirada. - ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Aun crees que puedes encontrar al hombre que estaba contigo? – Inquirió Dwight.- ¡Ja! No seas ilusa, pequeña. Los caminantes ya se debieron encargar de él.-

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Grito Beth, está vez sin poder controlar el tono de su voz.- ¡Un par de caminantes no podrían hacerle nada!-

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura, niña? –

- Yo he visto lo que Daryl es capaz de hacer.- Dijo, manteniendo el cuchillo en alto. En una posición defensiva, como había visto al cazador usarlo.- Ni el propio diablo podría vencerlo.- Susurro, más para ella que para él.

Él hombre río.

- Eso sí que es interesante pequeña.-

- Déjame ir.- Le ordeno.- Déjame ir y no te pasará nada.-

Dwight sonrió.

- De verdad que tienes cojones, pequeña.- Comentó.- Me gustaría conocer tú historia, la verdad. Alguien tan frágil como tú debió haber muerto hace mucho tiempo, por muchos cojones que tengas.-

- _Daryl vendrá por mí y los matará_.- Sentenció la rubia.

- Eso me gustaría verlo.-

Y antes de que Beth pudiera reaccionar sintió como su cuerpo era aplastado contra la pared, Dwight se las había arreglado para lanzarse contra ella, la tomo del cuello con una mano y con la otra sujeto su muñeca, obligándola a que soltara el cuchillo que rebotó con un golpe seco contra el piso. El hombre se apegó a ella, abrumándola con su olor a nicotina, sangre y sudor. Beth se estremeció entre su cuerpo y la pared.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, niña.- Le advirtió el hombre.- Tengo paciencia, pero no demasiada. Ahora vas a ir a follarte a Negan como seguramente te follabas a ese hombre con quién andabas. Vas a darle la mejor noche de su vida y vas a dejarme de joder ¿sí? A mí y a la zorra que te ha estado cuidando. No queremos más problemas.-

- ¡Suéltame, malnacido! - Se removió la rubia.

- Quédate quieta fierecilla- Le amenazo.- ¡Vamos!- Dijo, golpeándola contra la pared.- No quiero más problemas.-

- Déjame ir….- Suplicó Beth, cuando pudo recuperar el aliento que aquel golpe le había robado.

- ¿Y morir por ello? – Escupió el hombre.- Ni que estuvieras tan buena.-

- Por favor, yo nunca… yo no sé…- Comenzó a murmura, ya desesperada. Las lágrimas empañaron su mirada.- Yo solo quiero ir con Daryl. Yo no puedo estar con ese hombre, nunca lo he estado.-

Dwight aflojó su agarre, dedicándole una mirada de pena.

- No hay manera de que pueda ayudarte, pequeña.-

Dada por terminada la conversación, la jaloneó, prácticamente arrastrándola un par de pasillos más hasta la que supuso era la habitación de Negan. Antes de tocar, el hombre le lanzó una mirada fiera, con un fuego que solo había logrado observar en un par de personas, en Daryl y Rick.

- Cuando abra la puerta no trates de hacer ninguna tontería, el hombre ahí adentro no dudará en matarte si lo provocas. Complácelo, déjate hacer. No seas tan tonta de arriesgar tú vida, es lo único que te queda.- Dijo en susurros.- Haré todo lo que pueda para que esto duré poco, te lo aseguro.-

Beth abrió los ojos sorprendida, en el momento que él toco la puerta. El hombre le dedicó una última mirada de pena, le seco una lagrima que se había deslizado por su mejilla justo en el momento en que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a la imponente figura de Negan.

- Aquí tienes a la chica, señor.- Dijo simplemente su guardián.

- ¿Por qué la tardanza, Dwight? – Preguntó el hombre, sonriendo con sadismo.

- Resulta que es toda una fierecilla.- Respondió, encogiéndose los hombros y arrojándola a los brazos de Negan.

- ¿Ah sí? – Su sonrisa pareció ensancharse.- Ya lo descubriremos, entonces.-

.

.

.

.

.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Beths cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ellos y Negan la guiaba con su fuerte agarre hasta la cama, en donde la arrojo de un empujón.

- Supongo que Sherry te habrá puesto al corriente con las reglas ¿no? – Preguntó el hombre, manteniendo esa sonrisa que curvaba sus labios y le otorgaba un aire de locura y sadismo a cada uno de sus gestos.

Beth asintió, barriendo el lugar con una mirada en busca de un arma. No había mucho que ella pudiera usar, siendo un bate cubierto de alambre de púas la única arma en su campo de visión. Negan pareció percatarse de su mirada, porque su sonrisa se ensancho más si eso era posible.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamo, fingiendo sorpresa.- Ya veo que has encontrado a Lucille, no negaras que esa la cosa más hermosa que has visto en tú vida ¿eh? –

Beth no contesto.

- ¡Oh sí! Lucille es la zorra más hermosa de esté lugar.- Dijo, tomando el bate y alzándolo para que Beth lo mirada.- En serio que la amo, esa zorra ha vuelto mierda suficientes cabezas.- Se jacto, agitándola de un lado a otro.- Ama la sangre como yo, nena. Oh, es que si me la pudiera coger…- Dijo sonriendo, ganándose una mirada horrorizada por parte de Beth.- Esta preciosidad ha estado conmigo desde el principio, es simplemente encantadora.-

Relamió sus labios, recorriendo el cuerpo de la rubia con una mirada.

- Justo como tú.-

Beth sintió como el color de su rostro se desvanecía, no podía ni siquiera avergonzarse por la mirada que le dirigía aquel hombre, como si no fuera más que un trozo de carne. Había algo en sus gestos, que simplemente la aterraba. Quería gritar, pero sabía que si lo intentará no saldría ninguna clase de sonido de entre sus labios. Su garganta se había secado, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas que cubrían la cama.

- Oh pequeña, como nos vamos a divertir tú y yo está noche…- Comentó, balanceando su bate de un lado a otro en su mano.- Oh si, te voy a follar hasta que ya no puedas más.-

Sus labios temblaban, pero a medida que Negan se acercaba a la cama, ella dejó que el instinto se hiciera con el control de su cuerpo.

"_No te rindas, Beth. Lucha."_

Escuchó una voz en su cerebro, una que le recordaba sobremanera a la de Daryl.

Sorprendiéndose así misma y a Negan, se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hasta las ventanas, tan rápido como pudo cogió un porrón de uno de los escaparates y lo arrojó contra el vidrió, que explotó en una lluvia de cristales.

- ¡Qué demonios! – Exclamó el hombre, sujetando fuertemente el bate.

Beth tomo uno de los trozos de vidrios y justo como había hecho con el cuchillo de Dwight lo alzó, adoptando una postura de defensa, con la ventana abierta tras de ella. Sí no podía matar ese sujeto, al menos podría arrojarse al vació, aunque eso significará abandonar a Daryl en ese desolado mundo. _No, tenía que luchar y sobrevivir_.

- ¡Aléjate o te mato! – Grito Beth.

- Maldita sea, rubiecita.-

La Greene agitó el fragmento de vidrió tal cual navaja.

- _Lo digo en serio_.- Susurró, sus ojos verdes brillaban tan cual los de un gato en medio de la noche. Helados, peligrosos, decididos.

- Dwight tenía razón, eres toda una fiera.- Comentó el hombre, más en su rostro cualquier tipo de expresión había desaparecido para ser reemplazada por una frialdad letal.

Negan levantó su bate y lo agito en el aire, minutos después la mesa al lado de la ventana explotaba en un millón de astillas, obligando a Beth a apartarse de un salto. La rubia cayó al suelo, clavándose unos cuantos vidrios en sus manos y sus descubiertas piernas, con gemido abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que Negan volvía a levantar su bate y ahora la apuntaba a ella. Lo agito rápidamente, golpeando el suelo a su lado. Beth apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse el rostro.

- Pagaras caro tú comportamiento.- Sentenció.

Rápidamente, Beth trato de gatear en la dirección contraria, hiriendo sus piernas y manos en el proceso a causa de los cristales que se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo. La sangre comenzó a teñir su blanquecina piel. Más no pudo recorrer mucho, cuando Negan enredo su mano en su cabello y la jalo hacia él, haciéndola chillar.

- Ahora fierecilla, te voy a enseñar a comportarte.-

Sin consideración la arrojó a la cama, Beth trato de volver a gatear para escapar pero él la tomo de un pie y la jalo nuevamente en su dirección. Con el mismo trozó de vidrio que Beth le había amenazado rajo su sujetador, acariciando con el filo la suave piel de los pechos de la chica. El sujetador cayó vuelto hilachos, forjando una sonrisa en el rostro de Negan. La rubia trato de cubrirlos sus senos en vano pero el hombre la tomo de los brazos y la aprisionó contra el colchón.

El líder de los salvadores jugueteó con sus pechos, los mordisqueó, y se entretuvo mordiéndole los pezones, arrancándole gritos de dolor. Sin miramiento, una de sus enormes manos apartó sus bragas, sus dedos hurgaron sin permiso su sexo. Beth lloraba, se removía, trataba de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas pero el hombre no se detenía.

Sintió sus manos invadiendo su privacidad, esa zona que ella había cuidado tan juiciosamente por tanto tiempo. Había pensado que su virginidad solo debía ser entregada a alguien que realmente amará, a esa persona con la que quisiera pasar el resto de sus días, sin importar lo anticuado que ello sonaba. Admiraba a Maggie por ser tan liberal, pero ella siempre había sido más romántica y conservadora. Cuando pensaba en su primera vez nunca habría imaginado que ocurriera de esa manera.

Su mente la trasladó a aquella última noche con Daryl, compartiendo una cena poco convencional. En aquel instante pensó que el cazador estaba a punto de besarla, ella se había relamido los labios y con un montón de mariposas revoleteándole en el estómago se habría preparado para ese beso. Ya no importaba nada, ella solo quería ser amada. _Y Daryl, él necesitaba que ella lo amara_.

Fue consiente de cada uno de los toqueteos de Negan. Le dio asco, quiso patearlo pero él la sujetaba fuertemente contra el colchón. De alguna manera el hombre se las arregló para quitarse la ropa y posicionarse sobre ella en horcaja, sonriéndole de esa manera tan característica que le provocaba pavor.

Negan escupió sobre sus dedos y los bajo hasta su sexo, empapándola con su saliva. Ella se retorció asqueada, sintiéndose vulnerable, ultrajada.

"_¡Daryl! Por favor, ayúdame"_ Suplicó en su mente. "_¡Papá, mamá! ¡Maggie! Rick, cualquiera…."_

Pensó con desespero.

El hombre apartó sus piernas, se acomodó entre ellas y sin importarle las lágrimas o los gritos de Beth la penetró, desgarrándola por dentro. Laceró su voluntad, destruyó su inocencia.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…- Suplicó, siendo su rostro surcado por sus lágrimas. Más Negan la ignoró, moviéndose dentro de ella sin importarle el dolor que le causaba.- Daryl…. – Susurró, antes de perder el conocimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó en el mismo cuarto donde la habían mantenido prisionera en un principio, desnuda y ensangrentada, con las cadenas nuevamente apretándole las muñecas. La habitación estaba oscura, pero pudo reconocer una figura acompañándola. Era el mismo hombre que la había llevado hasta Negan.

- Te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido.- Dijo, acariciándole el rostro. Su tacto era delicado.

Ella lloriqueó, no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

El hombre cubrió su desnudez con sabana raída y se puso de pie.

- Está noche la pasaras aquí, es tú castigo por todas las molestias que le causaste a Negan.- Explicó.- Mañana Sherry vendrá por ti, cuidará de esas heridas.-

- _Daryl…_- Susurro ella, aferrándose al cazador.

- Ese hombre está muerto, acéptalo niña.- Y sin más se encaminó a la puerta.- Por favor, no vuelvas a romper las reglas.-

Tras decir eso, salió dejándola con todos sus demonios.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora. **_No me odien, les aseguró que es la última vez que le haré algo así a Beth. En realidad amo tanto a este personaje que me dolió cada segundo que paso con Negan, pero como ya dije en un principio __**era necesario para la historia**_**. **_Justo en este momento, puedo afirmar que la Beth que conocíamos ha muerto, su inocencia ha sido mancillada por el desgraciado líder de los Salvadores. Pero tranquilos, ella tendrá su venganza._

_Daryl será la piedra angular de Beth en la temporada que va a pasar en manos de los Salvadores, y como se habrán dado cuenta serán Sherry y Dwight quienes la ayudarán a superar su estancia en el lugar. Dwight en especial, será el encargado de guiar a Beth hasta Daryl, pero no nos adelantemos._

_En el próximo episodio sabremos un poco de los sobrevivientes, y veremos el plan de Beth para escapar del Santuario._

_Sin más que agregar, me despido._

* * *

_Un review, por todas las mujeres que han sido víctimas de la violencia._

_Porque no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por escribir algo de esté estilo._


	3. Venganza

_¡Hola, hola! _

_Disculpen la tardanza, dado que ahora carezco de internet estaré publicando una vez a la semana. Probablemente solo los lunes, espero que no sea ninguna molestia. _

_Sin más que agregar, les dejo con el segundo episodio. Espero que les guste._

_**Disclairmer: Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, yo solo soy una fans que tome prestado los personajes para satisfacer mi espíritu de fan.**_

* * *

**Walking After You**

**(Caminando trás de ti)**

* * *

_**Capitulo III.**_

_**Venganza**_

* * *

Beth se paseaba por las afueras de la fábrica, tratando en todo momento de pasar desapercibida ante la mirada de los _salvadores_.

Había conseguido que Sherry la dotará con unos cortos shorts, unas botas altas y una franelilla que apenas disimulaba la llamativa ropa interior que cargaba; pero aunque su vestimenta era menos reveladora que la del resto de las esposas de Negan, a su parecer aún se veía como toda una mujerzuela. Aunque agradecía no tener que andar tan solo en ropa interior como normalmente hacían el resto de las mujeres, de alguna manera, el líder de los Salvadores había perdido el interés en ella. O por lo menos lo suficiente para no importarle el cómo iba vestida, mientras ella cumpliera sus caprichos.

No pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda, se ocultó bajo una de las tantas escalerillas de la fábrica, abrazándose a sí misma.

Negan le había obligado a estar con él un par de veces más, aunque a diferencia de la primera vez, ella no había luchado por evitarlo. Simplemente se había dejado hacer; huyendo al rincón más oscuro de su mente, refugiándose en recuerdos de tiempos mejores. Dejando que el hombre hiciera mella con su cuerpo, más no con su alma. Había llegado a imaginar que no era Negan quién la tocaba, sino que eran las manos de Jimmy quién acariciaba su piel. O era Zach quién le robaba esos besos. Pero por más que intentaba concentrarse en aquellas ilusiones, dudaba que Jimmy le dejara cardenales en la piel por la brusquedad de sus toqueteos o Zach irrumpiera en su boca con agresividad, dejándole los labios amoratados e hinchados.

Aunque lo único que se enorgullecía era la miraba que le dedicaba a Negan, la cual el hombre había comenzado a detestar, siendo está la culpable de que el líder de los salvadores ya no requería de sus servicios. Le decía la _fiera_ por esa mirada, y ella estaba segura que era odio, _puro y abrazador,_ lo que él hombre podía ver en sus ojos claros.

Inhalando profundamente, decidió concentrarse en la agitación que aviva el patio de la fábrica que en sus demonios. Acababa de llegar un camión con el tributo de turno, así que la mitad de los habitantes del _Santuario_ se encontraban descargando cajas de alimentos para su posterior repartición, Manson era el encargado de dirigir al populacho. Sherry le había explicado cómo funcionaba el Santuario y sus residentes, mientras los salvadores mantenían los caminantes a raya, limpiando los caminos y eliminando a otros bandidos, otras comunidades les pagaban con la mitad de sus suministros. Aunque parecía ser un trato justo y legal, la mujer le comentó como Negan y sus hombres aterrorizaban o amenazaban a las comunidades antes de que estás aceptaran, en ocasiones llegando a aniquilar a los grupos más pequeños.

Las manos de Negan parecían estar cubiertas de sangre, viera como lo viera.

Sherry también le había explicado cómo funcionaba el sistema de puntos del Santuario. Todos y cada uno de sus habitantes tenían que trabajar por sus suministros, siendo Negan y sus hombres más cercanos los que pagaban el esfuerzo con los tan deseados bienes. Solo las esposas de Negan se encontraban libres de trabajar, viviendo con comodidades y disfrutando lo mejor de cada tributo. Por eso, la mayoría de ellas habían decidido por voluntad propia formar parte del harem del hombre, las únicas que habían sido elegidas por el mismísimo Negan era Bonnie y ella.

Maldijo su suerte, como venía haciendo desde el primer día, y de eso ya había transcurrido aproximadamente un mes. O al menos eso era lo que calculaba.

- No deberías estar arriba.-

Reconoció el grosor de la voz al instante, siendo una de las pocas que (_muy, pero muy poco_) le agradaban en aquel lugar. Y eso de por sí, ya era decir mucho.

- Estaba aburrida – Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sin querer dedicarle ni una mirada a Dwight.

Aquel hombre de alguna manera le recordaba a Daryl. Su brusquedad impresa en cada gesto, su mirada (siempre afilada, amenazante) y la ballesta que nunca abandonaba, eternamente colgada en su hombro. Aunque a la vez entre ambos había abismales diferencias, Beth dudaba que alguna vez _su Daryl_ llegaría a hacer lo que se decía de Dwight, el hombre era todo un asesino, el mejor, así como uno de los hombres de confianza de Negan.

- No hagas enfadar a Negan.- Le advirtió, como venía haciendo desde que lo conociera.

Beth volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Vienes llegando? – Preguntó, tras unos segundos de mantenerse en silencio.

- Si – Gruño – Estábamos en Hilltop –

- ¿Y cómo es? – Preguntó la rubia, dirigiendo una mirada al cielo. Sentía demasiada curiosidad por las otras comunidades, su gente, estructura y ubicación. Se preguntaban cómo habían podido sobrevivir, cuando su granja había sido arrasada y la prisión, la que creía indestructible, no había podido mantenerse en pie.

- Muy espacioso.- Dijo Dwight – Hay huertas y animales, parece algo sacado de una película medieval. Es muy diferente al Santuario, es como un jardín enorme. – Explico – La gente no tiene miedo, no más del necesario.- Admitió.

- ¿No hay muertos? – Inquirió, viendo a lo lejos las cercas. Tras de ella los caminantes gemían, resguardando el Santuario.

- No es necesario, los muros son lo suficientemente altos para mantener a los caminantes lejos.-

- Los muros y cercas nunca serán lo suficientemente fuertes.- Comentó, su voz se oía áspera, recriminatoria.

Ellos habían tenido cercas, varias a decir verdad, y muros cuya fortaleza no podía ser cuestionada. La prisión era una fortaleza, había sido diseñada para ello. Hasta el tanque, el gobernador y los caminantes. Entonces no hubo rejas o paredes de concreto que valieran. No había poder humano, armas o voluntad que pudiera con ello.

_Su memoria la traicionó. _

_La espada de Michonne seccionando la cabeza de su padre_. _Sangre, muerte, los caminantes deseosos de devorar los cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo. La silla de Judith vacía, su hermana desaparecida, los niños muertos. Daryl y ella corriendo por el campo abierto. _

Los recuerdos la abrumaron, obligándola a cerrar los ojos.

Dwight se percató de ello, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia su hombro en señal de apoyo. El simple rocé la obligó a apartarse como si el tacto quemara, y la mirada que le dedicó al hombre podría ser confundida como la de un gato herido, asustado, atrapado en un callejón sin salida. _Nadie podía tocarla, una simple caricia revivía en ella toda su experiencia con Negan. Él era el único quién podía, al único que deseaba matar con sus propias manos. Solo… Solo tenía que esperar la oportunidad perfecta. _

- Lo siento.- Susurro.

Beth se mordió el interior de las mejillas acallando un gemido. Con cierto recelo volvió a su posición, frotándose los brazos y sintiendo como el vello de su nuca se encontraba erizado. Había empezado a sudar frío. Cuando pudo recuperar el control de su respiración, negó lentamente con la cabeza en dirección a su acompañante.

- No es nada…-

Él no volvió a abrir la boca, no había nada que pudiera decirle a la rubia.

- La próxima vez, quiero ir con ustedes.- Dijo, volviendo a ganarse la atención de Dwight.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Escupió, dirigiéndole una mirada atónita.- No puedes, está loca.-

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Haré lo que se me dé la gana.- Respondió.

- Negan te va a matar.-

Beth se puso de pie, dándose la vuelta dispuesta a irse. Pero antes de dar un paso en dirección a la fábrica, ladeo su rostro para poder dedicarle una mirada al hombre por encima de su hombro. _Afilada, segura, salvaje_. _Carente de emociones. _

- Como sí ya no lo hubiera hecho…- Murmuró.

Dwight la siguió con la mirada mientras la pequeña y estilizada figura de Beth se iba alejando.

.

.

.

.

.

La herida en su pierna le había mantenido postrado unas tres semanas. Con ayuda de un improvisado bastón se incorporó lentamente y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas se encaminó unos pasos hasta salir del pequeño cuartucho de un viejo motel de carretera que se había convertido en su refugio tras haber escapado de Terminus.

A excepción de Carl, no había nadie a la vista cuando se abrió camino al patio central cojeando.

- Hey – Gruño a modo de saludo, el dolor le había puesto de mal humor.

- Hey – Contestó el niño, dedicándole a penas una mirada antes de posarla nuevamente en el fuego que se encontraba encendido en medio de la estancia, en un viejo recipiente de basura.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – Preguntó, sentándose al otro lado del niño.

- Mi padre, Sasha y Glenn fueron a ver que encontraban de comida, Michonne y Maggie se encuentran de ronda.- Se encogió de hombros.- Abraham y Rosita están descansando como se supone que deberías estar haciendo tú, Eugine quién sabe….- Enumero.

Daryl asintió.

- Estar encerrado me enferma.- Admitió el hombre, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

El niño a penas le dedico una mirada, volviendo a remover el fuego ante él. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio lo que al hombre le parecieron horas, ninguno de los dos parecía deseoso de entablar una conversación.

Carl se removió inquieto, lanzó un gruñido y finalmente posó sus ojos en el cazador.

- Te escuché hablar con Maggie…- Dijo, aclarándose la garganta. Pretendiendo indiferencia. - ¿De verdad piensan que Beth está con vida? –

La pregunta de Carl había encestado justo en la diana. Daryl frunció el ceño, repentinamente tenía ganas de regresar a su habitación. O de golpear a alguien, el que fuera.

_Beth_ se había convertido en una especie de tabú para el grupo. _Era un tema delicado_. Daryl y Maggie tenían la fiel creencia de que la rubia aún se encontraba viva, así como la convicción de que en el momento en el que cazador se encontrará en condiciones y la Greene terminará de reunir todos los suministros necesarios, ambos partirían en busca de la rubia; ya sea solos o acompañados por el grupo. Cualquier otra opción o lógica era imposible, no importaba la mirada de pena que le dirigía Michonne o la burla mezclada con el desconsuelo en los ojos de Abraham, ellos partirían en su búsqueda. _Daryl la encontraría_, _se lo había prometido_.

Esa promesa a su vez había desembocado en varios conflictos en el grupo de supervivientes, tras su escape de Terminus en donde no habían salido tan ilesos como lo hubieran previsto. Maggie se negaba a abandonar a su hermana de nuevo, ya lo había hecho una vez y estaba decidida a no repetir su experiencia. Glenn, tan locamente enamorado como se encontraba de la mujer, estaba dispuesto de viajar por ella hasta el mismo infierno. La opinión de Daryl era muy bien conocida por el resto del grupo, _él encontraría a Beth_. Sin embargo, el resto no pensaban lo mismo. Abraham, Rosita y Eugine, querían continuar su viaje hacia Washington, y no lo habían hecho por la delicada situación del pelirrojo, tras recibir un disparo en el abdomen. Rick, Michonne y Sasha, habían perdido las esperanzas, dudaban que la rubia estuviera viva y sí seguía viva, no querían imaginarse en qué condiciones se encontraban. No querían arriesgarse, ya habían perdido a Bob y a Tara durante su escapé, no podían permitirse el perder más vidas.

En otras circunstancias, hubiera sido el propio Daryl el que se hubiera dedicado a condenar aquella búsqueda sin sentido, siendo lógico sabía que Beth no tenía las posibilidades de sobrevivir sola y sí las personas que la secuestraron eran como los hombres con los que había estado tras perder a Beth, prefería que estuviera muerta. No obstante, algo en su interior le decía que la rubia seguía viva, _que de alguna manera lo estaba esperando. _Ni siquiera por Merle había tenido esa certeza, ella estaba viva. Él lo sabía.

- Ella lo está…- Susurro.

Carl le dedico una mirada profunda que no supo leer antes de posarla en el arma que se encontraba en su regazo y que antes de la aparición del cazador se encontraba limpiando. El chico suspiro, volviendo a concentrarse en su tarea. _Desarmaba, limpiaba, volvía a armar_.

- Yo también lo creo…- Dijo al rato.- Digo, que Beth está viva.- Balbuceó.-

Una fugaz sonrisa surco sus labios, desapareciendo rápidamente.

- La encontraremos.- Afirmó el cazador.

- Pero para eso necesitas terminar de recuperarte.- Comentó Carl.- Esa pierna tiene que estar al cien por ciento. Tenemos que recuperar a Beth, sin importar quienes sean los que la secuestraron.-

- Eso no tienes por qué decírmelo.- Escupió el hombre.- Tengo una flecha guardada para quién me la arrebato y si me llego a enterar de que le han puesto un dedo encima… Júralo, son hombres muertos.-

- Sí es así, yo también les mataré.- Sentenció el niño, muy seguro de sus palabras.

Daryl se mordió la punta del dedo pulgar. No quería imaginar lo que Beth pudiera estar viviendo, pero algo tenía claro, él mataría con sus propias manos a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a lastimar a _su Beth_. Porque era _suya_, de nadie más.

.

.

.

.

.

Negan había vuelto de alguna de sus carreras, llevándose consigo a Bonnie y a Vicky a su habitación.

Agradecía a su suerte que no hubiera sido ella la elegida aquella noche mientras observaba la luz de la luna, que se colaba por la ventana, reflejada en el pequeño puñal que se había logrado robar de uno de los salvadores. La pequeña arma la tenía como hipnotizada, la pasaba de una mano a la otra, acariciaba el filo con el pulgar y volvía a observarla como si fuera el objeto más hermoso del planeta. Y prácticamente lo era, considerando que desde que había sido secuestrado le habían arrebatado todas sus armas ¡Como extrañaba su cuchillo en ese momento!

Una idea la impulso a ponerse de pie. Todo lo rápido y silenciosamente que pudo, empacó en una bolsa las pocas pertenecías que tenía, le dedicó una mirada al resto de las mujeres que compartían habitación con ella y salió abrazando un solo pensamiento: _Matar a Negan. _

Los pasillos se encontraban desolados, aunque estaba segura que en los pisos inferiores los salvadores hacían guardias o disfrutaban de un poco de alcohol casero mientras esperaban poder usar sus armas contra los pocos relictos de la humanidad, en busca de sangre y muerte. Beth se desplazaba a hurtadilla, moviéndose ágilmente entre el laberinto de pasillos que conformaban los aposentos de Negan. En todo momento trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible, franqueando algunos pasillos que sabía se encontraban vigilados o aguantando la respiración cada vez que escuchaba a alguno de los asesinos que actuaban como guardias.

Extrañamente, no halló a ninguno de los hombres que Negan utilizaba como vigías en la puerta de su habitación; pero aquello no le llamo la atención, tan cegada como se encontraba. El único pensamiento que se encontraba golpeándole una y otra vez la cabeza era el de _asesinar_ al líder de los salvadores.

Haciendo uso de alguno de los trucos que había aprendido en prisión, la rubia se las arregló para abrir la puerta. La estancia se encontraba oscura, el silencio siendo roto por el sonido de tres respiraciones acompasadas. Negan y las mujeres se encontraban derrumbados en la cama, ajenos a la joven que apretaba con fuerza el puñal, caminando a un paso rítmico hacia ellos. Tenía que ser veloz, rajar el cuello del hombre y esperar que la sangre empapara la estancia.

Desde que el mundo se había ido a la mierda, Beth había aprendido a disparar, a usar su cuchillo y acabar con los caminantes. Más nunca se imaginó que tendría que usar todas aquellas enseñanzas contra un hombre. Aunque, siendo sincera, tampoco se imaginó que pudiera encontrarse a personas tan despreciables como el Gobernador o Negan, seres humanos que solo merecían la muerte. Mucho menos fantaseó en que ella – _la alegre, inocente, tranquila Beth-_quisiera con tanto anhelo ser la que le diera muerte a uno de esos hombres.

Por un instante fue capaz de sentir la calidez de las sangre manchar sus blanquecinas manos, las pequeñas gotas salpicar su rostro y la mirada de Negan inundada por el terror, tratando en vano de hacer algo, dando pequeñas patadas como un hombre ahogado, siendo ya muy tarde. Podía sentirlo, la libertad tan esperada a unos metros de distancia. Una muerte, solo una. Y podría buscar la manera de huir de aquel lugar.

_Casi podía saborear su escape. _

Un par de brazos la envolvieron como si se tratara de los tentáculos de algún monstruo marino sorprendiéndola, sus labios fueron cubiertos por una mano callosa y con fuerza sobrehumana su captor la arrastró fuera del recinto, frustrando su sanguinolento plan. Por sus mejillas se deslizaron dos lágrimas solitarias a medida que la figura de Negan entre Vicky y Bonnie desaparecía de su campo de visión. Su única oportunidad para vengarse, escapar y volver a encontrar a Daryl, se desvanecía ante sus ojos como volutas de humo. _Deseo gritar._

No supo cuánto tiempo o en qué dirección jalonearon su cuerpo, ni el momento que aquella mano dejó de cubrir sus labios. A penas percibió el golpe contra el suelo cuando la tiraron en alguno de los baños. Era como si su cuerpo lo hubieran sumergido en las profundidades de un lago de aguas oscuras, apaciguando todos sus sentidos e instintos. Se había rendido, sabiendo que nunca volvería a tener otra oportunidad como aquella. O mejor dicho, al día siguiente Negan se enteraría y ella se encontraría muerta antes del mediodía, siendo su cuerpo usado para proteger el Santuario. _Ya nunca volvería a ver a Daryl_.

Maldijo mil veces su suerte.

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, rubecita?! – Grito Dwight, quién clavaba sus dedos como zarpas en sus hombros.

El solitario par de lágrimas se había vuelto ya un torrente que empapaba su rostro en el momento que alzo la vista hacia el hombre. _Había perdido su oportunidad_, se repetía, sin importarle que el salvador le estuviera lastimando con su agarre, o que en los ojos del hombre se reflejaba un fuego intenso, fiero, que pronosticaba todas clases de tormentas. Un sollozo escalo hasta sus labios, curvando su cuerpo y provocando que apartara la mirada de su captor.

_Lo había perdido todo, hasta la esperanza de poder ser libre y volver a encontrar a su cazador. _

- ¡Joder niña! – Exclamó el hombre - ¿Qué coño pensabas hacer? –

Beth no podía responder. Las lágrimas parecían haber nublado su visión y formado un nudo en su garganta, el cual estrangulaba su voz.

- ¡Maldición, Beth! – Escupió el hombre, soltándola. Se llevó las manos hacia el cabello, despeinándose con frustración.- ¡Habla, coño! –

- Yo….- Tartamudeo la rubia.- Yo solo…. Solo…- Las palabras parecían que se atascaban en su garganta.

- ¿Ibas a matar a Negan? – Preguntó.

Sus dedos se clavaron con más fuerza sobre sus hombros, arrancándole un gemido de dolor. Torpemente cabeceó una afirmación.

- ¡Joder, rubecita! –

El hombre se dejó caer a su lado en el piso, toda la ira que instantes atrás había visto en los ojos del cicatrizado parecía haberse esfumado, siendo reemplazada por un brillo que no podía interpretar. Beth se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de apagar los sollozos. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente.

- Yo seré quién lo mate – Susurro el hombre al rato, sorprendiéndola.

La rubia lo miró con los ojos muy abierto, aun con lágrimas empapando su mirada.

- Te ayudaré a escapar – Dijo, clavando su fiera mirada en ella.- Sé que es eso lo que deseas. Encuentra a tú gente o sobrevive, has lo que sea. Tendrás que dirigirte al Reino. Sí Negan llega a encontrarte después de que te marches te matará sin miramientos. En el Reino tendrás al menos una posibilidad para sobrevivir.-

- ¿Qué es el Reino? – Logró articular la rubia, sin salir de su asombro.

- La única comunidad con suficientes bolas para evitar que Negan se haga con su control.- Explico de manera tajante el hombre.

- ¿Y cómo lo harás? – Preguntó.- ¿Cómo lo mataras? –

- Ese es mi problema, Beth.- Dijo, cortante.- El tuyo es sobrevivir allá afuera.- Se encogió de hombros.- Ya con eso es suficiente ¿no crees? –

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la rubia, aun sin salir de su sorpresa.

Dwight clavó sus ojos en ella. El brillo en sus ojos, era similar al suyo. _Venganza_.

- Él me hizo esto – Dijo señalando su cicatriz.- Por Sherry.-

Y no tenía que agregar nada más. _Ella le entendía_.

.

.

.

.

.

Daryl había insistido en hacer guardia, aunque su pierna no se encontraba en condiciones para ello. Por lo cual, Rick se había ofrecido a ser quién lo secundará, por si la situación se ponía fea.

Por suerte, la noche se les antojaba tranquila con un suave olor a lluvia y a hierba fresca que provenía del límite exterior del motel, del bosque con el colindaba. Daryl sentía que el campo le llamaba, necesitaba cazar, rastrear ¡Joder, necesitaba algo de acción! Escupió un gargajo mientras se acomodaba la ballesta en el hombro, siempre cerca por sí necesitara utilizarla. Rick se encontraba sentado en un muro, cerca de él, su mirada perdida en la carretera solitaria que llevaba a ese hueco de mala muerte.

Ambos hombres apenas habían intercambiado palabras aquella noche, cada quién perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Daryl solo podía pensar en una rubia de diecisietes años, ojos claros, piel blanquecina y voz angelical; desde que escaparan de Terminus todos sus pensamientos, planes y sueños giraban en torno a la chica. De vez en cuando era la culpa la que se aferraba a su recuerdo, otras la determinación de encontrarla así como la promesa que le había hecho a Maggie, pero la mayoría de las veces, era el deseo de volver a escuchar su voz y el volver a tenerla entre sus brazos como aquel día en la funeraria. A veces quería practicarse una auto lobotomía, regresar a ser la fortaleza impenetrable que nadie era capaz de alcanzar, pero _Beth_ regresaba a su mente y le recordaba que ella, en unos pocos días, había sido capaz de excavar hasta lo más profundo de su ser. _De alguna manera se le había clavado en su alma. _

Y por lo mismo, no era capaz de esperar para partir en su búsqueda. _Necesitaba encontrarla. _

Un arbusto cercano se agito alarmando a ambos hombres, en instante se encontraban listos para atacar. Pero tras uno segundo descartaron que se tratara de algún caminante. El cazador volvió a acomodarse la ballesta en el hombro mientras Rick bajaba el machete que había adoptado como arma.

- ¿Aun piensas ir por Beth? – Preguntó el sheriff, desviando la mirada de la carretera hacia el cazador.

- Nunca he dejado de pensar en ello.- Admitió con brusquedad.

- Cuando nos encontramos, lo hacías.- Rememoró.

- Quizá…- Volvió a escupir.- Pero en ese momento no pensé que tú y el resto estuviera vivos.- Explicó.- Me encontraba solo, creía que lo había perdido todo. Para mí todos estaban muertos, luego se demostró lo muy equivocado que estaba.- Admitió.- Lo mismo paso con Merle y estoy casi segura de que Beth se encuentra viva, en algún lado...-

Rick se removió inquieto. En su rostro se evidenciaba el cansancio, la devastación y la desesperanza, aunque en sus ojos seguía brillando la determinación así como la voluntad por sobrevivir.

- Quisiera estar tan seguro como Maggie y tú.- Comentó Rick.- Pero hemos perdido a tantos… Hombres fuertes, mejor preparados, que se me hace imposible pensar que ella pudo haber sobrevivido.-

Daryl apretó con fuerza sus puños. Sabía que Beth no era exactamente un sobreviviente; la chica siempre había estado bajo la protección de su padre, su hermana o de alguno de ellos. Había estado expuesta a situaciones difíciles, sí, y había sobrevivido, pero siempre contando con la ayuda de alguien. Rick le enseñó a disparar, él había tratado de enseñarle a rastrear y aunque en aquella ocasión la rubia había mostrado aptitudes, pero dudaba que pudiera apañárselas sola. Sin embargo, él creía en ella, en su afán de sobrevivir. Como muy bien había dicho Andrea, sí ella no quisiera vivir hubiera acabado con su vida cuando rajó sus muñecas.

- Andrea estaba viva.- Dijo al acordarse de la difunta mujer.- Creímos que estaba muerta, pero sobrevivió a la granja y a lo largo de un año con Michonne. Si hubiera vuelto, si hubiéramos vuelto a la grana a buscarla, quizá Andrea nunca habría tropezado con el Gobernador y ahorita estaría viva.-

Rick se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración.

- Pensamos que había muerto.- Continuó Daryl.- Y la abandonamos…. No estoy dispuesto a que eso vuelva a pasar. Dejamos a Merler en una azotea, a Andrea a merced de los caminantes, y ambos terminaron en manos del Gobernador.- Escupió, el recuerdo volvía a encender su interior.

_Se odiaba por no haber hecho nada por ellos._

- _No voy a abandonar a Beth_.-

El sheriff le dedicó una mirada profunda, examinándolo, parecía buscar algo en su semblante.

- A veces, pienso que he perdido toda la esperanza.- Aceptó el ex policía.- Quisiera creer que iremos a aquella funeraria, encontrar alguna pista que nos lleve hacia Beth y hallarla, sana y salva. No obstante, he perdido la fe, lo único que deseo es mantenernos vivos, unidos, que Carl pueda sobrevivir a este mundo. No puedo pensar en nada más que poder vivir un día más. – Confesó.- Tienes razón sobre Andrea, Merle, hasta sobre nosotros… Pero, no sé si vale el riesgo. No sabemos sí Beth sigue siquiera viva. –

La interrogante detonó toda su ira. Sus dientes chirriaron al instante que su puño se estrellaba contra la pared, sentía que el aire en sus pulmones ardía y que el mundo comenzaba a teñirse de rojo. Tenía tantas ganas de arrojarse sobre Rick, golpearlo una y otra vez hasta que deshiciera sus palabras.

- ¡¿Qué no vale?! – Clamó - _¡Beth, lo vale!_ –

- ¡Maldición, Daryl! – Exclamó Rick.- Yo mejor que nadie sé lo que ella vale, lo que vale cada uno de ustedes. ¡Maldición, esa niña fue la madre de Judith! – Y el brillo en sus ojos se había convertido en lágrimas contenidas.- ¿Cómo crees que pueda sentirme sí me entero que no pude hacer nada por ella? ¿Sí descubro que Beth tuvo el mismo destino de Hershel o mi bebe?-

- ¿Y prefieres abandonarla?- Siseó.

- ¡No! ¡No sé! No sé qué hacer….- Confesó.- Tengo que mantenerlos vivos…. –

- _No dejaré a Beth_ – Declaró.

- Y Maggie tampoco…- Susurro Rick.

- Tú mismo lo dijiste, Rick.- Comentó Daryl, rememorando sus palabras.- _Somos familia_. Beth es nuestra familia.-

Rick le dedicó una nueva mirada, la cual Daryl no supo cómo interpretar. Era profunda, oscura, como si estuviera viendo un mundo de posibilidades en los ojos del sheriff.

- Tienes razón, somos familia.- Admitió el sheriff.- Has cambiado Daryl.-

- _Beth me cambió_.- Dijo al cabo de un rato.

Aquella noche no volvió a intercambiar palabras con su compañero.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora.** Nuevamente, disculpa la tardanza en publicar. En mí casa no hay internet y el de la facultad ha estado de horrores. En fin, aquí está el tercer capitulo e intentaré que el cuarto no tarde. _

_Como me estoy robando el wifi, no me alargo con esto y más bien me dedico a contestar los review. Un abrazo para todos. _

_Y recuerden: Un review, para que Daryl les llegue está noche a sus habitaciones. _

_¡Saludos y abrazos!_


	4. Promesas

_¡Volví, volví! ¡Y lo siento! _

_Sin más que agregar, les dejo con el segundo episodio. Y mí moral me prohíbe a instar que les guste. _

_**Disclairmer: Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, yo solo soy una fans que tome prestado los personajes para satisfacer mi espíritu de fan.**_

* * *

**Walking After You**

**(Caminando tras de ti)**

* * *

_**Capítulo VI.**_

_**Promesas.**_

* * *

_"Tanto tiempo huyendo de los caminantes... Que olvidas lo que la gente es capaz de hacer. Lo que siempre ha hecho."-__** Maggie Greene**_

* * *

Dwight le había prometido ayudarla a escapar. Había visto en su mirada la determinación, el odio, el deseo de venganza. Negan no solo había desgarrado un trozo de su alma, se las había apañado para herir a las personas equivocadas. Beth lo apreció aquella noche cuando Dwight impidió que consumara su venganza, lo veía en los ojos de Amber cuando la chica desviaba su mirada hacia Mark o en Sherry, cada noche que la castaña se veía en la obligación de abandonar la comodidad de su cama.

Y no solo eran ellos, la mayoría de los habitantes del Santuario temían y odiaban a Negan por partes iguales, pero era la peligrosidad del hombre la que los frenaba de cometer cualquier acto en contra del líder de los Salvadores. Le respetaban, de una forma retorcida e incomprensible, al menos para ella. Además, como muy bien le había dicho el hombre cicatrizado, sí no era Negan sería cualquiera de los Salvadores quién tomará el mando. Un escalofrío recorría su espalda cada vez que se imaginaba a Manso o a Seth como líder de los Salvadores. Sí de verdad quería acabar con todo esto, no solo debían mandar a Negan al infierno, sino a todos aquellos hombres que le eran fieles o disfrutaban con su reinado de terror. Pero eso ya no era su responsabilidad, e_lla se iría. _

_Escaparía de aquel lugar. Dwight se lo había prometido. _

- ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó Sherry, llamando su atención.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus planes de escape, que no había notado que llevaba más de veinte minutos observando el paisaje desolado a través de una ventana. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de posar sus ojos en la castaña, quién la miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Volvió a insistir la mayor.

- En tiempos mejores…. – Susurro, desviando su mirada hacia afuera.

La verdad es que aparte de Dwight, no le interesaba que más nadie supiera de sus planes. Y aunque en principio había mentido, realmente estaba pensando en tiempos mejores, _los que vendrían cuando logrará escapar de ahí. _

Por la ventana veía que el cielo se encontraba despejado, de un hermoso azul celeste, el sol brillaba alto pero a pesar de ello se trataba de una mañana fresca. Le recordaba a los días de verano en la granja, cuando terminaba sus quehaceres y se echaba bajo la sombra de un árbol a descansar, con la suave brisa acariciando sus mejillas. Una punzada de dolor se le clavo en el pecho, recordar la granja irremediablemente traía a su mente a todos aquellas personas que había perdido. Su madre, Shawn, Otis, Patricia, Jimmy, su padre y Maggie…. A sus amigos, vecinos, y compañeros del instituto. Todas esas personas queridas que ya no estaban con ella.

Algo de su dolor debió reflejarse en su rostro porque Sherry extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la de ella, acariciándola con el pulgar.

- Esos tiempos ya no volverán.- Se lamentó en un susurro la mujer.- Antes de que todo esto empezara, era una hija querida y complaciente hermana mayor. Mi hermana menor vivía en la ciudad, yo vivía en pueblito a las afueras de Georgia con mis padres. Cuando los muertos dejaron de estarlos, una de mis últimas conversaciones por teléfono fue con mi hermana, ella era una chica tímida, un poco cobarde y muy quejica, me suplicó que fuera por ella pero…. A la final no pude hacerlo. Nunca supe lo que paso con ella.- Explicó, en sus ojos se podía ver el destello de las lágrimas contenidas.

- ¿Y tus padres? – Preguntó, aunque podía imaginar su destino.

_El mismo que le había tocado vivir a la mayoría de las personas._

- Mi padre se encontraba enfermo del corazón – Explicó – Esos primeros días, cuando todo empezó a salirse de control, los muertos llegaron a la puerta de nuestra casa. Por muy poco pudimos escapar, pero a medida que nos alejábamos de nuestro hogar, el corazón de mí padre falló. Ya no quedaban hospitales que pudieran atenderlo así que murió, mi madre le siguió unas semanas después tras ser mordida.- Su voz se quebró tan solo en recordarlo.- Nadie podrá regresarme a mis padres ni a mí hermana. Como ya dije: Esos tiempos ya no volverán.

Beth sabía que eso era cierto.

- Pensar en ello es inútil, no puedes cambiar lo que ya ha pasado.- Le aconsejo la castaña, apretando cariñosamente su mano.- Tus recuerdos pueden enloquecerte, por muy hermosos que nos puedan parecer.

- No es tan fácil…- Susurró la rubia.

- Lo es, cuando ya no te queda nadie más.- Dijo – Si todos los que conociste han muerto, no puedes aferrarte a ellos; porque si lo haces, irremediablemente querrás volver a verlos ¿Y para qué sobrevivir tanto tiempo si a la final te vas a rendir?

La mujer tenía razón. Beth lo había perdido todo, tres veces. La primera vez cuando el mundo se fue a la mierda y su madre y hermano fueron mordidos. Una segunda vez cuando aquella horda arrasó con su granja, y Jimmy y Patricia fallecieron ante ella sin que la rubia pudiera hacer algo más. Y la última vez, había sido ese maldito día en el que el Gobernador regresó a la prisión, llevándose todo al mismo infierno. Sí lo hubiera perdido todo, la muerte se le hubiera antojado tan seductora. _Pero aún le quedaba alguien por quién luchar_, no todo estaba perdido.

_Daryl Dixon se encontraba allá afuera y ella no se rendiría, lucharía hasta volver a encontrarlo. _Era la única persona que le quedaba, su último lazo con esa humanidad que parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

- Tienes razón – Susurro la rubia – Uno siempre querrá reunirse con sus seres queridos.- Admitió, poniéndose de pie.- _Y al menos por mí parte, no dejaré de intentar reunirme de nuevo con él_.

Los ojos de Sherry se abrieron desmesuradamente, sorprendida por su declaración. Pero antes de que la castaña pudiera dirigirle alguna palabra, Beth salió de la habitación con paso ligero.

.

.

.

.

.

Daryl observaba el caminante al que acababa de matar.

El cuerpo era de una chica rubia, joven, seguramente muy guapa cuando aún se encontraba viva; ahora, no era más que piel verdosa y putrefacta, con una flecha clavada en su entrecejo. Por un instante, el cazador había dudado en disparar, ya que al verla de lejos su imaginación le había hecho una mala jugada y en vez de aquel ser pútrido y grotesco había visto a _su Beth_ acercándose a él. Pero aquella ensoñación solo había durado unos segundos, unos que podía haberle costado la vida.

Escupió sobre el cuerpo en deterioró, se ajustó la ballesta en el hombro y se adentró en el bosque.

Después de un mes de cautiverio, sentir el aire fresco contra su rostro era todo un deleite. La pierna aun le dolía, pero al menos ya podía caminar y aunque aún no lo intentará, quizá ya podía correr con cierta decencia. Agudizó su oído, se concentró en el camino, y empezó a rastrear. El bosque se encontraba tranquilo, las huellas que se apreciaban en el lodo eran reciente y sugerían la presencia de un par de venado, justo lo que necesitaban tanto su gente como él. Aquel día había salido, sin importar que el resto le insistiera que aún tenía que descansar, él se dirigió al bosque con la seguridad de que conseguiría una buena presa para sumarla a los suministros que Maggie llevaba reuniendo desde hace un par de semanas. Pronto partirían en busca de Beth.

Las huellas del animal lo guiaron a un claro del bosque. Alzo su ballesta ya cargada, clavo su mirada de acero en entre los arbusto, y ahí aprecio la magnificencia de dos ciervos. El macho, era un animal imponente con sus grandes cornamentas y con un cuerpo que parecía tallado, puro musculo rodeado de un pelaje brillante de un color crema claro. La hembra era más delicada, de patas largas y frágiles, con unos ojos brillantes; la cual, parecía refugiarse tras su compañero. El claro permitía que la luz del sol se filtrara ante ellos, sabía que por su posición ambos animales no le habían visto, aunque no dudaba de que su olfato ya les habría advertido de su presencia.

Dio un paso que quedó amortiguado por la hojarasca, afinó su vista y disparó. La flecha rasgo el aire, surcó el espacio y se clavó en el cuello del venado macho, quién chillo de terror. Una segunda flecha le dio de lleno en el costado, cerca de su corazón y el animal cayó con un gemido. La hembra se levantó en sus patas traseras, chilló y fijó sus ojos brillantes en los de Daryl. El hombre palpo el miedo del animal y sin ser muy consciente del por qué, bajo su ballesta permitiendo que la cierva huyera hacia la maleza, perdiéndose de su vista.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó, acercándose al cuerpo sin vida del animal.

La estampa que le había proporcionado ambos animales le había traído a la mente una similar, un hombre fornido protegiendo a una inofensiva chica. Los ojos brillantes de la cierva le recordaron a Beth, _todo el maldito mundo le recordaba a la rubia_. Y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Necesitaba encontrarla, devolvérsela a su hermana y saber que la chica se encontraba a salvo. Tenía que hallar la manera de sacarla de su mente, ya sea por la culpa que le abrumaba o el deseo de tenerla a su lado, debía expulsarla de su ser y volver a ser la fortaleza que era antes de la cabaña en el bosque o la funeraria. Quería volver a ser ese Daryl insensible, el hombre que su hermano se había encargado de preparar, y no ese niñato sentimental y hormonal en el que parecía haberse convertido. Estaba harto de pensar como un adolescente enamorado, siendo Beth el blanco de todos sus pensamientos.

Arrancó las flechas del cuerpo y volvió a colocarlas en su ballesta. Se las arregló para cargar el cuerpo, sintiendo como su pierna comenzaba a dolerle ante el peso muerto del venado. Con el entrecejo fruncido se encaminó nuevamente hacia el motel.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, obligándola a cerrar los ojos por un momento. Aquel día había pocos salvadores dispuestos a lo largo del muro, supuso que la mayoría se habían ido a alguna carrera en busca de suministro o a alguno de los puestos de avanzada. No sabía con cuantas personas contaba Negan, pero se sorprendía de todo lo que había logrado, prácticamente era la cabeza de un pequeño imperio.

Beth se desplazó por el patio, ignorando a la mayoría de los hombres que le lanzaban miradas intensas como queriendo desvestirla con ellas. En otro tiempo la rubia se habría sonrojado, seguramente agacharía la cabeza y huiría algún rincón oscuro y solitario, pero esa Beth había muerto la noche en que había arribado al santuario. Negan la había asesinado, arrebatándole todo rastro de inocencia. Estaba rota, marchita, como la hierba que se desquebrajaba a sus pies con cada paso. La Beth que aun creía que quedaba gente buena en ese mundo, parecía haberse ahogado en ese mar de sombras en que se había convertido su conciencia, dejando a cambio una carcasa vacía a la cual ya nadie más podría mancillar. _Había cambiado_, lo sentía. Era como sí toda la calidez de su cuerpo se hubiera escurrido, por eso en vez de huir a aquellas miradas les hizo frente. Levanto la barbilla, ignoró a los hombres, y caminó como si fuera parte de la realeza. Nunca más volvería a sentirse indefensa.

Se recostó contra un muro, cruzándose de brazos y paseó la mirada por el patio.

En el Santuario había pocos niños, los cuales en ese momento se encontraban jugueteando en el patio, bajo la atenta vigilancia de una mujer mayor. Por un instante no era al par de chiquillo a los que veía, sino a Lizzie y a Mika, y a los segundos ya no eran las niñas sino sus hermanos quienes correteaban delante de ella. En otro tiempo hubiera llorado ante el recuerdo, pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas para ello. Así que tan solo atino a desviar la mirada y al hacerlo, se encontró con el rostro deformado de Dwight quién se acercaba a ella discretamente.

- Hey, rubiecita.- Le saludo.

Beth asintió a modo de saludo. El hombre se acomodó la ballesta en el hombro y se apoyó en el muro, a su lado.

- Mañana iré con un grupo de avanzada hacia uno de nuestros puestos.- Explicó el hombre.- Me llevaré un puñado de hombres, tal vez cinco o seis. El puesto en sí no cuenta con más de diez hombres. El lugar se encuentra a unos veinte kilometro sureste del Reino.

Al escuchar el nombre de la comunidad, la rubia desvió toda su atención hacia el hombre.

- Podría dejarte ahí, estarías a un día o dos de camino, pero podrías intentarlo.- Dijo, pero su expresión hosca y fría fue como un balde de agua fría.

- ¿Mañana? – Preguntó, sintiendo su garganta seca.

- Es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos – Comentó, no muy seguro de sus palabras.- Puedo conseguirte un par de pantalones, un cuchillo, quizá una mochila y un par de víveres. No te garantizo que los caminos sean seguros, como tampoco podría decirte cuando se puede volver a repetir esta oportunidad.

- No pensé que fuera tan pronto…- Susurro la chica, elevando la vista el cielo.

- ¿Te has arrepentido? – Gruño el hombre, visiblemente enojado.

La chica entonces le dirigió una mirada afilada, que transformó sus ojos claros en un par de témpanos.

- Sí me quedo, lo mataré.- Sentenció Beth.- No puedo quedarme aquí.

Dwight le lanzó una mirada de arriba abajo. Dudaba que la chica sobreviviera unas pocas horas en los caminos infestados de muertos, de cierta manera se sentía culpable de abandonarla a su suerte, pero tampoco podía permitirle el quedarse. Sí la rubia seguía en el Santuario probablemente terminaría muerta a manos de Negan o de cualquiera de los salvadores, o en el mejor de los casos lograría consumar sus venganza, lo que desataría una guerra entre los residentes de la fábrica. Él mismo quería volarle los sesos a Negan, pero al hacerlo tenía que estar seguro que las personas que vivían en el Santuario no se verían afectadas y quienes estarían de su lado. Muchos podían ser unos hijos de puta, pero entre ellos se encontraban los que aun valen la pena.

- Prepara todo para esta noche – Le advirtió – Te veré en el antiguo depósito.- Se acomodó la ballesta en el hombro, dirigiéndole una mirada afilada.- Te sacaré de este lugar, pero ten cuidado de que no te maten antes de ello.-

Beth trago saliva pero asintió. Observo como Dwight se despedía con un gesto de cabeza y se marchaba, asegurándose de que ninguno de los hombres de Negan se hubiera dado cuenta de su conversación.

Al quedarse sola, Beth pudo percibir los nervios que comenzaban a aflorar en la boca de su estómago. Hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar en lo que haría cuando fuera capaz de escapar, pero ahora que su libertad se encontraba a unas horas de distancia, sentía que era consumida por un torbellino de posibilidades. Sabía que no podía quedarse ahí o enloquecería, pero regresar a un mundo invadido por caminantes no era precisamente su sueño hecho realidad. Quería creer en sus habilidades, en que lograría llegar a la comunidad llamada El Reino y que de ahí, cuando se encontrará en mejores condiciones, podría partir en la búsqueda de Daryl.

El cazador se había vuelto su piedra angular. De alguna manera, desde que fue llevada al Santuario, él era la única persona que deseaba ver. Cuando no soñaba con ese pasado que ya no podrá volver a ser, fantaseaba con esos últimos días. La cercanía del hombre, su mirada siempre vigilante, su mano callosa envolviendo a la suya, ese muro que comenzaba a desquebrajarse frente a sus ojos dejando que apreciara el verdadero hombre que se ocultaba bajo esa coraza de acero. Necesitaba verlo de nuevo, oír su voz, sentir su presencia protegiéndola. _Saber que estaba bien_. Pero a la vez, no podía permitir que él viera lo que le habían hecho, en lo que se había convertido. Ella que había _creído_ en que aún quedaba personas buenas en ese mundo devastado, _ya no podía pensar si quiera en eso_.

La habían corrompido, envenado cada una de sus células. Su alma clamaba venganza, su cuerpo se sentía sucio; la Beth que alguna vez fue, lloraba en el rincón más oscuro de su conciencia. Algunas noches se despertaba llorando, empapada en sudor y con un grito muriendo en la garganta, normalmente trataba de ahogarlo haciendo uso de la almohada, pero en otras oportunidades era Sherry con su tacto maternal quién lograba consolarla. No podía imaginarse que en vez de Daryl fuera Sherry quién se despertará por sus gritos, o que ella reaccionará con el más puro terror a su toque como hacía con el de Dwight. _No quería que él viera su debilidad_. O que en cambio, viera en ese monstruo que parecía haberse convertido, una mujer que era capaz de arriesgar su propia vida por la muerte de un hombre.

Mordisqueo sus labios con nerviosismo, dirigiendo una mirada hacia el cielo en donde unas nubes grises comenzaban a opacar aquel día. _Aquel día sería largo_.

.

.

.

.

.

El joven se mostró ante ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa. Llevaba las manos al aire, pero en su cinto se podía observar una pistola y a su espalda un machete.

Abraham fue el primero en reaccionar al desfundar su arma. Le siguió Michonne con el resplandor de su katana, seguida por Sasha quién saco su machete y adopto su posición de defensa. Uno a uno, cada integrante del grupo desenfundo su arma. Glenn se colocó por delante de Maggie, mientras Eugine pareció ocultarse tras de Rosita y Abrahm. Rick se adelantó al grupo, quitándole el seguro con un suave clic.

- ¡Hey, vengo en son de paz! – Gritó el hombre, al darse cuenta de la no tan grata bienvenida.

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! – Preguntó Rick, dirigiéndole una mirada peligrosa.

- ¡Aaron, mi nombre es Aaron! – Chillo el hombre, en su voz se evidenciaba el nerviosismo que le causaba la situación.- Amigo, en serio, baja el arma. Vengo en son de paz.

En vez de hacerle caso, Rick le hizo una señal a Glenn quién lentamente se adelantó hasta un par de metros del hombre, sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma.

- ¡Baja las armas! – Ordeno el policía, su voz se escuchaba potente, peligrosa.- ¡Retrocede!

El joven asintió asustado, se agacho lentamente y dejó a sus pies tanto el arma como el machete. Tenía la frente sudorosa y los ojos cerrados, cuando el hombre se apartó de las armas, quedando a un paso de distancia de ellas. El asiático aprovecho el momento para alejar la pistola del hombre con una patada, Maggie la tomó al instante.

- Ahora, ponte de rodillas.- Volvió a ladrar Rick.

Aaron, visiblemente nervioso, hizo lo que el ex policía le había ordenado. Lentamente se arrodillo con las manos aun en la cabeza. Sasha se adelantó al grupo, le dirigió una mirada a Rick, antes de llegar hasta el hombre, cogerle con brusquedad las manos y comenzar a atárselas, dejando al joven anonadado.

- ¡NO! – Grito el hombre - ¡Dejen eso! ¡Soy bueno! – Exclamó, cuando sintió la fibra de las cuerdas clavándose contra la piel de las muñecas.- ¡No les haré nada!

- ¿Estas solo? – Preguntó Rick, inmune a sus suplicas.

- ¡Si, si, si! – Gimió el hombre, tratando en vano de quitarse las amarras.- Solo vine yo…. No, no hay más nadie….

El hombre asintió como respuesta, ladeo su rostro y con un gesto Michonne se encaminó hacia la periferia del motel seguida por Maggie.

- Ahora dime, Aaron… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Inquirió el policía, arrodillándose frente al hombre sin dejar de sujetar su pistola.

- Vengo… yo vengo… - Tartamudeo el muchacho, seguramente por los nervios.- Vengo de Alexandria, una comunidad segura.- Explicó.

Rick bufó, a su espalda Carl sujetó con ímpetu su arma.

- ¿Y? –

- Nosotros, en Alexandria, necesitamos de personas como ustedes. Gente fuerte. Hemos estado refugiados ahí desde que todo empezó, nos hemos mantenido a salvo por suerte, pero quedamos muy pocos y necesitamos personas que puedan luchar, que sepan cómo es todo allá afuera. Personas como ustedes.- Explicó, vomitando las palabras rápidamente.

- Hemos escuchado cosas similares, pero aquellas comunidades no nos han dejado nada bueno.

A su espalda, Abraham se llevó la mano hacia el costado, frotando una herida que aún no terminaba de cicatrizar.

- ¡Nosotros no somos así! – Chillo el hombre, perdiendo cualquier clase de auto control. Se le veía realmente aterrado, quizá arrepentido de haber venido con ellos.- ¡Necesitamos su ayuda! En Alexandria pueden encontrar un techo seguro, comida, medicina… ¡Hombre, necesitas ayuda para esa herida! – Dijo, refiriéndose a Abraham. – La doctora les puede ayudar…. ¡Nos podemos ayudar entre sí!

- ¿Tienen una doctora? – Preguntó Rosita, acallándose al instante al ver la frialdad en la mirada que le dedicaba Rick.

- ¡Si! ¡Y casas, agua, y hasta electricidad! – Exclamó el hombre, esperanzado en captar su interés.- Me mandaron a buscar personas fuertes en las que se pudiera confiar, los he estado vigilando, parecen ser decentes… ¡Y están preparados! Tienen armas, entrenamiento, casi parecen un ejército.

- ¡¿Nos has estado vigilando?! – Bramo Rick, de repente enfurecido.

El hombre ante él pareció encogerse.

- Tuve que hacerlo – Gimoteó – No puedo llevar a cualquiera, no podemos confiarnos. Amigo, lo has dicho. Hay personas que les encantaría destrozarnos, robarnos lo que hemos protegido hasta el día de hoy…. No podía ser cualquiera, ustedes han sido los más confiables entre los que hemos vigilados. Hay mujeres y niños, más que un grupo de sobrevivientes parecen una familia, y eso es lo que necesitamos.

Rick apretó los puños, enfundo su arma y le dio la espalda al rehén.

- Sasha, llévalo a una de las habitaciones del motel. Esperemos que Maggie y Michonne vuelvan de su ronda, y que Daryl regrese de su cacería.- Dijo, secamente dirigiéndose al grupo.- Decidiremos que hacer contigo, hombre.- Agregó, clavando su mirada en el hombre.

.

.

.

.

.

Glenn lo esperaba en la entrada del motel. El asiático llevaba un rifle Winchester a su espalda, un cuchillo en su cinto y un machete que bAaronceaba de forma aburrida. Cuando lo vio, el ex repartido se apresuró hacia él y su pesada carga, en un par de segundos el venado había desaparecido de su espalda.

- Hoy comeremos como reyes – Gruño, frotándose el hombro con la mano.

Muy a su pesar, la pierna le dolía a horrores, por lo cual había tenido que cojear los últimos metros de distancia entre el bosque y su refugio. Pero eso no le importó mucho, cuando notó el rostro del más joven, quién se encontraba más serio de lo acostumbrado.

- ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto al instante.

- No, al menos nada malo.- Explicó el hombre.- Un explorador, un hombre de no más de veinte años, se mostró ante nosotros.-

Aquella novedad silenció al cazador, quién repentinamente había olvidado la molestia en su pierna y se concentraba en la explicación del asiático.

- Dice que hay un lugar seguro, una comunidad… Al parecer, necesitan de personas como nosotros, no cuentan con suficientes armas u hombres, están desprotegido contra forajidos.

Daryl frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y le creyeron? – Inquirió, sintiendo como de repente cada poro de su piel destilaba irritación.

El más joven debió notarlo ya que bajo la cabeza, fijando su mirada en sus pies en movimiento.

- Rick no, mandó a retener al hombre. Estábamos esperándote para decidir que vamos a hacer con él.-

Una nueva ola de irritación lo invadió al escuchar ese _"Rick no…"_, lo cual a su parecer, significaba que el resto sí les creía ¿Es que no habían tenido suficiente con el Gobernador y Terminus? ¿Cuántas muertes más debían soportar para darse por satisfechos y entender que el mundo se había ido a la mierda, que ya no quedaba nadie más en que pudieran confiar?

"_Aún queda gente buena, Daryl"_ La voz de Beth se hizo presente, calmando un poco la tormenta que amenazaba desatarse en su interior. Daryl escupió al piso, adelantándose al asiático que cargaba el cuerpo del venado, y adentrándose en el motel.

Encontró a Michonne, Maggie, Carl y Rick sentados alrededor de un fuego improvisado, más allá, pudo ver a Rosita y Abraham mantener una airada conversación en voz baja. Sasha y Eugine, no parecían encontrarse en las proximidades. El cazador se acercó al fuego, intentando que el cojeo de su pierna no se notara.

- ¿Qué tal la caza? – Preguntó a modo de saludo la mayor de los Greene.

- Puedes verlo por tú mismo.- Indicó el cazador, señAarondo a Glenn quién arrastraba consigo el cuerpo del venado.- Tendremos para unos cuantos días.

Maggie le ofreció una sonrisa efímera, antes de incorporarse y dirigirse hacia donde su esposo, en pro de echarle una mano con la carga. El resto los observo, hasta que la pareja desapareció por uno de los pasillos del motel.

- Así que….- Gruño el cazador.- Tenemos visitas.

Rick se llevó ambas manos al rostro, se lo restregó con cierta frustración. En ocasiones, Rick se veía como un hombre mucho mayor a lo que era, y justo en ese momento el ex policía se encontraba agotado, abatido por las circunstancias, ojeroso, demacrado, como sí hubiera envejecido unos diez años desde que lo vio por última vez aquella mañana.

- El hombre se presentó hace un par de horas.- Comenzó.- Al parecer ha estado vigilándonos desde que llegamos al motel, y aunque él lo niegue, supongo que debe haber otros cuidándole las espaldas. Aunque ni Michonne ni Maggie encontraron algo.- Admitió el policía.

- ¿Entonces…? –

- Nos ofrece un lugar seguro. Techo, alimento, un refugio contra los caminantes…. A cambio de que les protejamos.-

Daryl volvió a escupir al suelo.

- Demasiado bueno para mí gusto.- Dice, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Y para el mío – Le respalda Michonne.

El sheriff inhalo una profunda bocanada de aire que muy lentamente exhalo. Se removió en su lugar, para luego dirigirle una mirada a Carl que el niño no notó, concentrado como estaba en las llamas que crepitaban ante él.

- No confió en ellos.- Admitió Rick.- La última vez que nos dejamos llevar por "un santuario" terminamos siendo ganado para un montón de perturbados mentales; nos costó la vida de Bob y Tara, así como varias cajas de municiones. No pienso arriesgarnos otra vez…

- ¿Pero…? – Inquirió Daryl, dándose cuenta de lo tensó que se había puesto el sheriff.

- Abraham, Rosita, Eugine y Glenn piensan que es buena idea ir para allá.- Explica el sheriff – No puedo decidir por ellos, sí quieren ir no puedo evitarlo.- Se lamentó.- Pero no voy a dejar que nos volvamos a separar. He aprendido que juntos somos más fuertes, separados podemos darnos por muertos.

Daryl pensaba lo mismo, aunque sabía lo que eso significaba. Y para ser sinceros, no le gustaba nada la dirección que había tomado aquella conversación.

- ¿Estás diciendo que debemos ir con ellos?

- Estoy diciendo que no debemos separarnos.- Admitió Rick, volviéndose a pasar una mano por el rostro. Se le notaba cansado.

El cazador se le quedó viendo por unos minutos, sin querer opinar realmente. Pero como venía pasando desde aquella noche en la funeraria, la imagen de Beth se coló en sus pensamientos.

- No sé lo que piensas hacer, hermano.- Dijo en un gruñido.- Pero ante todo, pienso volver a la funeraria y buscar a Beth, se lo _prometí _a Maggie.

Rick le devolvió la mirada, profunda e indescifrable.

- No podemos separarnos.

- No abandonaré a Beth.

El líder del grupo se puso de pie sin apartar los ojos del cazador, se aseguró que su arma estaba en su cinto y que tanto Carl como Michonne le estaban observando.

- Iremos a esa comunidad, no sin antes asegurarnos que es un lugar seguro.- Explicó.- Luego, yo mismo los acompañare a buscar a Beth.- Dijo Rick mirando directamente al cazador.- No volveremos a separarnos, ni a abandonar a alguno de los nuestros a su suerte. _Es una promesa_.

* * *

**Continuara….**

* * *

_**Nota de la autora. **_

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._

_Sé que he tardado mucho en subir este capítulo, más cuando les dije que sería uno por semana. Pero de verdad he estado full con todo lo del servicio comunitario e inscripción de la tesis, sin mencionar que hasta ayer fue que restauraron el internet en la facultad (¡Al fin internet! Alabada sea la web). Pero en fin, después de tantas barbaridades, aquí tienen el cuarto capítulo del fic :D_

_Bueno, sé que es un poco de relleno pero el próximo capítulo les prometo tendrá mucha acción. Dwight encontró una manera de sacar a Beth, mientras que nuestros amigos ya fueron contactados con Aaron quién los guiara a Alexandria. Como esté es un fic, habrán cosas que diferirán tanto del comic como de la serie, ya que estoy jugando con los personajes a mí antojo._

_Bueno, ya que estoy de voladas y tengo un pote de bichos que revisar y clasificar, me despido con un fuerte abrazo._

_Y mil gracias por sus reviews._

_PD. Chicas anónimas, me encantaría responderles sus reviews pero de momento ando apurada para dedicarles un parte de este monologo, pero para el próximo capitluo lo hago. Gracias de nuevo a Tina, Valentina, Bethy, Tania, Manshulla y Naomi. Al resto, les respondo por privado pero igual un abrazo._

* * *

_Un review, para que Daryl se pasee por tú cuarto esta noche._


	5. Sobrevivir

_¡Buenas, buenas! Aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo de este fic. Espero que les agrade. _

* * *

**_Disclairmer: Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, yo solo soy una fans que tome prestado los personajes para satisfacer mi espíritu de fan. _**

* * *

**Walking After You**

**(Caminando tras de ti)**

* * *

_**Capítulo V**_

_**Sobrevivir**_

* * *

_"Prefiero correr riesgos ahí fuera que seguir aquí." _  
**_−Michonne. The Walking Dead. _**

* * *

"_Jimmy solía decirme que yo era una pequeña caja de sorpresas, con una envoltura brillante, colorida, muy llamativa, con un interior que ocultaba al universo entero. Aquellas palabras me hacían sentirme única, especial, toda una niña enamorada…_

_Pero lo que Jimmy no sabía, es que en mí interior no se guarda nada bueno. Al menos, ya no._

_Logré escapar, pero los monstruos ahora parecen ser parte de mí."_

Releyó las líneas que había escrito sintiendo cada palabra como una puñalada que se clavaba en su pecho.

Tras un instante, dejó la pequeña agenda al lado de su improvisada cama, apagó la vela con un soplido y se envolvió en las sabanas que había encontrado. Se apoyó de la pared del armario, escuchando los gemidos de los caminantes en el exterior y las voces de personas que se apresuraban a exterminarlos en los límites del Reino. Se abrazó a sí misma y cerró con fuerza sus ojos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo al sentir como unas fantasmagóricas manos le toqueteaban sin ninguna clase de delicadeza. Las lágrimas fluyeron por su rostro y cuando pudo abrir los ojos, era el rostro de Negan el que le devolvía la mirada.

Acalló un grito con ambas manos, más no pudo detener el torrente de lágrimas que empapo su rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

Dwight la esperaba en la antigua zona de carga. El hombre llevaba una cazadora de cuero negra, su ballesta en mano y dos mochilas grandes, Beth al verlo se apuró en alcanzarlo.

Había tenido que esperar que la última de las esposas de Negan se durmiera para ella poder salir de la habitación, y aun así le había costado encontrar el camino hacia la zona de carga sin ser detectada por alguno de los salvadores que se encontraban vigilando, que esa noche parecía haberse multiplicado exponencialmente. Tuvo que aguantar la respiración en más de una ocasión, escondida tras algún estante o cualquier cachivache que fuera los suficientemente grande para prestarle algún escondite; por un instante, temió que Seth (quién se encontraba jugando póker contra otros hombres) hubiera visto su sombra cruzar rápidamente la antigua zona de máquinas. Pero a pesar de los inconvenientes, logró escurrirse hasta el punto de encuentro, justo como sí se tratará de una gata surcando las sombras del Santuario.

Cuando llegó hasta el hombre, esté le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera a un galpón fuera de la vista de un grupo de hombres que bebían frente al fuego. La rubia le sigue, sintiendo ese vacío en el estómago que aparece ante la expectación _del ahora qué ocurrirá. _Apenas puso un pie en el interior del lugar, a salvo entre la oscuridad de la noche, Dwight le arrojó la mochila que atajo al vuelo.

- Empaque un botellón de agua, un par de latas de sopa de frijoles y una de sardina. Encontrarás también un pantalón, una chaqueta y el cuchillo que traías el día que te encontramos, lo recupere del almacén.- Dijo hoscamente el hombre, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada más interesado en revisar el camión frente a ellos.- También podrás llevarte este – Agregó, señalando un machete que descansaba en la puerta del piloto.- Es mío, pero diré que alguien me lo robo. Y con ese puñal que llevas…. Bueno, indefensa no estarás.

Beth asintió, revisando rápidamente el contenido del morral.

- Gracias, Dwight. No sabría cómo agradecértelo…

- No creas que esto es de a gratis, rubiecita.- Afirmó, dirigiéndole una mirada insondable.- Necesito que cuando llegues al Reino, te comunique directamente con Ezekiel. Hay que convencerlo para que se enfrente contra Negan, el Reino no cuenta con suficientes hombres para una guerra pero puede ser un comienzo. Tú serás mí voz ante él, si logras llegar hasta el Reino serás tú quién reúna el ejercito que usaremos para derrocar a ese hijo de puta.

Los ojos claros de Beth parecieron brillar en la oscuridad, sustentado aquella imagen felina que el hombre se había mentalizado de la rubia. _Una gata perdida_.

- Cuenta con ello.- Declaró.

- Muy bien, ahora ponte esos pantalones mientras terminó de verificar esta porquería – Dijo señalando el desvencijado camión.- Así te explicó que vamos a hacer mañana.

La rubia asintió como toda respuesta. Rebuscó en la mochila los pantalones, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a quitarse los mini shorts que llevaba puesto.

- En un par de horas, cuando amanezca, saldremos a la carretera.- Explicó el hombre.- Llevare apenas cinco hombre, dos de ellos irán conmigo en la parte delantera del camión, los otros tres irán atrás. Vas a esconderte en una de las cajas, rezando que a ninguno de aquellos pendejos se le ocurra revisar la carga. De todos modos contaras con esta preciosura – Dijo, señalando nuevamente el machete.- Sí algo sale mal y alguno de los salvadores descubre tú presencia, no dudes en usarlo; no habrá otra manera de silenciarlos.

Beth se abrochó los pantalones, ladeo un poco el rostro y observo al hombre revisar el motor del vehículo. No pudo evitar tragar en seco, _ella no era una asesina_, y la única sangre que pensaba manchar sus manos era con la de Negan. El cicatrizado debió percatarse de ello, porque frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, agrego:

- Cualquiera de esos hombres puede llegar a ser tan o más peligroso que Negan. Así que rubiecita, no se te ocurra fallar.

La chica asintió, aunque mordiéndose los labios.

- Sí todo sale bien, cuando lleguemos al puesto de avanzada haré que los chicos se dispersen por el lugar y esa será tú oportunidad. Tendrás que salir de la caja, alcanzar el camino lo más rápido posible y tomar dirección noreste. Yo me quedaré atrás para cubrirte en caso de emergencias, pero a penas estés en camino ya serás tú contra los malditos muertos y el resto del mundo, así que espero que todo eso que me has dicho de que sabes cuidarte sola sea cierto, _porque estarás sola_.

Beth caminó hasta alcanzarlo, deteniéndose a un par de centímetros de él. Lo suficiente para que sus ojos de gata se reflejaran en los pozos sin fondo de Dwight.

- _Puedo cuidarme sola, aprendí de los mejores_.

El hombre escupió al suelo, gruñendo por lo bajo.

- Eso espero, rubiecita. Porque sí no te estas dirigiendo hacia tú propia muerte.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, la primera que él hubiera visto desde que Beth llego al Santuario. No obstante, era una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, vacía, un gesto que no llegaba a iluminar su rostro como supuso debió hacerlo en un pasado quizá un poco más cercano.

- El Reino es una comunidad que ha usado las instalaciones de una escuela como refugio. Los buses escolares y las cercas de la escuela le han funcionado bien, así como sus caballeros o como prefieren que los llamen a los idiotas que vigilan el perímetro. Van en caballo, con una especie de armaduras y en su mayoría armados con espadas, machetes y lanzas hechas por ellos mismo, como sí se trataran de un pueblo medieval. Están chalados, pero Ezekiel es el único que ha tenido las bolas de no pactar con Negan, ni dejarse amedrentar por él. Negan pudiera arrebatarle el Reino, pero a diferencia de otros se ha mantenido a raya con esa gente; quizá por respeto o quién sabe qué coño le pasará por la mente.

- Bien. Noreste, colegio, Ezekiel. Creo que lo tengo todo claro.- Comentó la chica.

- Ok. Espero que estés segura de esto.

- Nunca he estado tan segura de algo.- Admitió la chica.- Allá fuera hay una persona que me está esperando.

Dwight también le sonrío, pero al igual que el gesto de la chica esté no parecía ser del todo sincero.

- Sabes lo que pienso, pero ese ya es tú problema.

Impulsivamente, la chica posó su mano sobre la del hombre. Ambos se miraron de forma profunda, antes de que Beth apartará la mano cuando sintió el toque fantasma de Negan sobre su piel.

- Gracias por todo.- Dijo – Estoy segura que lograremos acabar con Negan y su gente, pronto Sherry volverá a ti.

Dwight no agregó más, pero la mirada afilada que le dedicó fue suficiente para que Beth supiera que estaba caminando sobre terreno peligroso. En cambio la chica desvió su atención al machete, el cual tomó y se las arregló para ponérselo en su cinto, seguidamente tomó la mochila, repasando rápidamente sus suministros. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada en dirección del hombre, este ya se encontraba trabajando nuevamente en el motor de camión.

Beth suspiró.

- _Todo va a salir bien, Beth_.- Se dice así misma, tomando asiento sobre unas cajas amontonadas, esperando la hora para partir.

.

.

.

.

.

El viaje se le torna agobiante. La caja es oscura, pequeña y hasta cierto punto, asfixiante. El calor tampoco ayuda a mantener sus nervios a raya, ya ha perdido la cuenta de las gotas de sudor que se han deslizado por su frente hasta el puente de su nariz. De vez en cuando intenta cerrar sus ojos pero temé que sí se queda dormida sus pesadillas se conviertan en realidad; en cambio, intenta distraerse observando la luz que se cuela por las rendijas de la caja, contando las motas de polvo o recordando la letra de las viejas canciones de los Rolling Stones.

Los hombres que viajan con Dwight son poco habladores, pero cuando lo hacen tan solo son burlas y vulgaridades las que salen de sus bocas. Y ella trata de ser tan silenciosa como si fuera un cadáver, aunque los muertos en esos días no se mantienen para nada callados. De vez en cuando siente algún tope en el camino que le hace saltar en su posición, otras aprecia como el vehículo se detiene y los viajeros se bajan tal vez a mear, a comprobar algún lugar o simplemente a deshacerse de los caminantes, de los cuales está muy consciente de su presencia por sus gemidos.

La espalda le duele, el calor la sofoca, las lágrimas se le atascan en los ojos y nublan su visión. El maldito nudo en su estómago se ha convertido en un agujero negro que amenaza con arrebatarle el poco autocontrol que mantiene. Pero se mantiene firme, o eso es lo que intenta. Se imagina así misma como Michonne, vagando con dos caminantes encadenados, sin perder la compostura. O como Maggie a caballo, buscando suministros en un pueblo infestado. Quizá en el pasado ella no era como Michonne, o Maggie, o Carol, o Sasha…. _Ella no era una sobreviviente_. Pero eso era el pasado, ahora ella ha cambiado lo suficiente o al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

"_Daryl, no tendrás que ser mí niñero nunca más"_ Pensó.

.

.

.

.

.

El camión se detiene, provocando que se despierte de golpe. Sus parpados se abanican como las alas de una mariposa moribunda, no tarda en espantar la bruma del mundo de los sueños. En el exterior se escuchan más voces de las que ya se ha acostumbrado, la escasa luz que se cuela en el interior de su casa a su vez le indica que ya es de noche; así que asume que ya han llegado al puesto de avanzada. Nerviosa, sujeta con fuerza el machete.

La verdad, no planeó con Dwight una forma de comunicarse mientras estuviera oculta, así que realmente no se encuentra segura de sí ya han llegado al lugar acordado. Pero como en la ruleta rusa, prefiere jugarse su vida y confiar en su suerte que quedarse sin hacer nada. Espera que las voces desaparezcan antes de abrir cuidadosamente la tapa de la caja. Por un instante se mantiene en su misma posición, encogida por el miedo. Da una bocanada de aire, sintiendo como el coraje que había estado reuniendo todo aquel tiempo, vuelve y ella se aferra a este como si fuera un náufrago asiendo un tablón en medio del mar.

Con sumo cuidado se coloca de pie, toma el bolso y se ajusta el cuchillo en su cinturón, el machete lo lleva en las manos. Justo como pensaba, el lugar se encuentra sumido en las sombras de la noche y por suerte, la cabina del camión se encuentra a solas. Tragando en seco, se dirige hasta la entrada; el corazón desbocado, las manos sudorosas, el miedo agujereándole el estómago.

Cuando se asoma al exterior, la recibe una brisa helada y el sonido de los grillos, ranas y alguna que otra ave de presa. Se alegra por aquella sinfonía, pues advierte que de momento no tiene por qué preocuparse por algún caminante. De un salto se baja del camión, mira hacia ambos lados y justo cuando ladea su rostro hacia su lado izquierdo, se da cuenta de que su suerte se ha acabado.

El hombre la ve con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y la boca ligeramente abierta. Lleva el rifle en la espalda, fuera del alcance al menos por unos segundos. Y son esos segundos los que ella aprovecha, ese instante en el que se deja guiar por el instinto más básico de los animales.

Nunca, ni en sus más remotos sueños o pesadilla, pensó que podría quitarle la vida un hombre. Había deseado clavar su puñal en el cuello de Negan, pero no estaba segura de sí a la final hubiera podido hacerlo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, solo era capaz de recordar la advertencia de Dwight. Los hombres de Negan le arrebatarían la libertad, la devolverían a las manos del líder de los Salvadores, y sí no moría, recibiría algún castigo peor que la muerte. No podía fallar, tenía que recuperar su libertad._ Debía encontrar a Daryl_. Su cuerpo reaccionó mucho más rápido que su mente, casi lo sintió como sí tan solo fuera una expectante de lo que ocurría justo a frente de sus ojos y que no era ella quién ejecutaba cada movimiento.

Antes de que el anonadado hombre pudiera reaccionar, Beth recorrió con dos zancadas la distancia que lo separaba de él. Una de sus manos se coló hacia su cinturón, cogió su cuchillo y lo alzo. Para ese punto, su atacante comenzaba a reaccionar, pero el grito que apenas se formaba en el fondo de su garganta murió cuando el cuchillo de la rubia se clavó en su cuello. La sangre comenzó a brotar, tintando la blanquecina piel de rojo. Los ojos claros de la chica se encontraron con los del hombre, quién le dedicaba una mirada que mezclaba el miedo, la estupefacción y un odio aplastante. Aquella mirada casi la desarma. Pero el hombre intenta nuevamente moverse, atacarla, antes de que ella con un movimiento rápido, fluido, extrae el cuchillo y vuelve a hundirlo, está vez atravesándole la garganta como sí tan solo se tratará de un caminante más.

La sangre le salpica el rostro, empapa su playera. La noche parece haberse quedado en completo silencio, justo para apreciar como el cuerpo agonizante de un hombre cae al suelo. El charco de sangre comienza a expandirse a sus pies.

El muerto le regala una mirada antes de exhalar su último aliento.

- ¡Huye! – Exclama una voz a su espalda. No tiene que voltearse para saber que ha sido Dwight.

Sin pensarlo, ignorando el temblor que se ha apoderado de su cuerpo, comienza a correr. No vuelve la mirada atrás, simplemente se hunde en la espesura del bosque tan solo deteniéndose para cerciorarse de que va en la dirección correcta.

No piensa nada, solo en escapar. Pero mientras corre, una estela de lágrimas va dejando un rastro tras de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Corre hasta que sus pulmones comienzan a clamar por aire. Su pecho arde, las piernas ya no tienen fuerza para sostenerla, por lo que al segundo siguiente se encuentra en el suelo con las manos hundidas en la tierra. Los labios le tiemblan, las lágrimas no se detienen en su frenético recorrido por su rostro. En la más profunda oscuridad, ya no es capaz de escuchar a los animales si no los gemidos de los caminantes. Sin dudarlo, vuelve a ponerse de pie y avanza, _sin querer detenerse_.

Tropieza varias veces antes de darse por vencida, los gemidos de los caminantes se intensifican a su alrededor. Sin dudarlo, elige un árbol robusto, alto, cuyas ramas representan un soporte para su liviana figura. Recordando sus juegos de niña, salta un par de veces hasta aferrarse a una de las ramas, se impulsa con los pies y las rodillas, encaramándose lentamente lo más alto que puede, sembrando metros de distancia entre ella y el suelo. Cuando se siente segura, lanza una mirada hacia abajo justo en el instante para ver a un caminante vagar, aparentemente sin notar su presencia.

Se quita el cinturón, el cual amarra a una rama y lo fija a ella como si se tratará de un arnés de seguridad. Se encoge en su posición, dobla sus piernas, las atrae hacia ella y hunde su rostro entre sus rodillas. Sintiéndose un poco más segura, deja fluir una nueva tanda de lágrimas y ya no es capaz de frenar los temblores que recorren su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Así la encuentra Morfeo, convertida en un manojo de nervios, temblores, lágrimas y miedos.

Los gemidos de los caminantes la despiertan. Tiene que parpadear un par de veces antes disipar el sueño, encontrándose con una estampa de pesadilla. Un par de metros por debajo de ella, una manada de alrededor de diez cadáveres andantes rodean el árbol, alzando sus brazos hacia ella, gruñendo, tratando desesperadamente de alcanzarla.

- ¡Maldición! – Deja escapar.

Rápidamente se desabrocha el cinturón, revisa que el machete está justo donde lo clavo y que su bolso no se ha caído durante la noche. Le echa un vistazo a sus suministros. Considera comer pero el hedor de los muertos le revuelve el estómago, así que tan solo con un trago de agua decide buscar la manera de bajar y huir de la manada a sus pies.

- ¿Qué haría Daryl en este caso? – Se pregunta a sí misma.- Él sabría qué hacer, yo en cambio…

Sabe que sus pensamientos comienzan a recorrer senderos que en ese momento no le benefician. Más no puede evitar sentirse encogida por el miedo, más pequeña de lo que es. Como muy bien lo había dicho, ella no era ni Michonne, ni Maggie, ni Carol, o cualquiera de las mujeres de su grupo.

- _"Andrea era una luchadora e igualmente murió"_- Le recuerda una voz en su interior, una que se le antoja muy similar a la de su difunto hermano.- _"No serás una luchadora pero aun te mantienes con vida, Bethy"_- Le susurra la misma voz.

Se mordisquea los labios.

- _"Mantente viva, Bethy"_- Dice una segunda voz, la de su madre.- _"Yo creo en ti…"_

Siente las lágrimas que parecen haberse atascado en sus ojos, nublándole la mirada, sorprendiéndole el hecho que aún no se halla secado por dentro. Las voces, aunque le animan a continuar, la atormentan. Se cree a punto de enloquecer. Así que centra toda su atención en buscar una forma de escapar.

Con tantos caminantes alrededor del árbol descarta el de enfrentarlos uno por uno, moriría antes de matarlos a todos. Así que el único plan que se le antoja posible es el de saltar lo más lejos del árbol y la manada, y correr todo lo rápido que pueda. La verdad, no hay mucho en que pensar.

Trepa por un par de ramas y sin dedicarle ni un pensamiento más, toma impulso y se arroja al vació.

- _"Sobrevive, Bethy"_ – Y es la voz de su padre la que escucha cuando su cuerpo contacta con el suelo, rueda un par de metros que la atontan momentáneamente.

Tarda unos segundos en incorporarse, tiempo suficiente para que los caminantes comenzarán a voltearse hacia ella. No pierde tiempo en asegurar su estado físico, se arroja a la carrera sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

.

.

- ¡Ed, por aquí! – Grito una voz desconocida.- ¡Necesito una mano!

Beth se removió e intento ponerse de pie, había estado corriendo casi todo el día por lo que se había desvanecido en la cuneta de una carretera. Intentó en vano abrir los ojos pero tenía los parpados demasiado pesados. Todo su cuerpo parecía gritar por un poco de descanso, sus músculos dolían como sí el esfuerzo los hubiera desgarrado. Escasamente era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, aunque aún podía sentir los gemidos de los caminantes en la lejanía.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sean? – Preguntó una segunda voz.

- ¡Es una damisela, una verdadera dama en apuros! –

En su estado de semi inconciencia, sabía que aquellas voces se referían a su persona. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ponerse de pie, volver a la carrera, alejarse de quién fueran aquellas personas. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado debilitado, y por más que lo intentará no tenía la energía para continuar.

- ¡Oh por dios! – Chillo la segunda voz.

Alguien le alza en brazos sin que ella hiciera nada, quiso evitarlo pero ni siquiera fue capaz de alzar su cuchillo para defenderse.

- _Daryl, estoy viva…_-

Logró susurrar antes de que la oscuridad acallará todos sus sentidos.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora.** Me costó horrores escribí esté capitulo (y aun así no quede conforme con el final), pero aquí está para ustedes. ¡Y por fin Beth está libre de Negan! Jujuju. Ya les he advertido que como esté fic es un arroz con mango de la serie y el comic, habrá cosas que pasarán de manera muy distintas a la trama original. Así que pueden esperarse cualquier cosa :) Como estoy corta de tiempo, les mando un abrazo a todos mis lectores y juró que para el siguiente episodio me pondré al día con los reviews. Por otro lado, me voy a la playa así que quizá tarde un poco más en publicar el siguiente capitulo. _

_Espero que esten bien, un abrazo enorme. _

_Se les quiere. _

* * *

_Un review, para que Beth les arrulle con su linda voz. _


	6. Partida

_Hola, hola. Yo de nuevo. _

_¡Regrese!_

* * *

**Walking After You**

**(Caminando tras de ti)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6.**_

_**Partida**_

* * *

"_La diferencia es que Sophia tiene quién la busque y eso es una ventaja"_

_**Daryl Dixon. The Walking Dead.**_

* * *

La comunidad de Alexandria era un paraíso, o lo más cercano a la tierra prometida en aquel infierno de muertos vivientes. Ninguno de los supervivientes se hubiera imaginado la falta que les hacía la comodidad de una cama, la seguridad que las cercas pudieran ofrecérseles, un buen baño con agua caliente y unas pocas horas de electricidad, se le antojaba irreal, quizá lo mejor que han disfrutado desde que el mundo se fue a la mierda. Pero a pesar de las comodidades, Daryl no es capaz de fiarse de aquel lugar, sobre todo desde que el líder de aquella comunidad les hizo renunciar a sus armas.

Sentía que las manos le picaban sin la compañía de su ballesta, después de todos había tenido que matar a unos cuantos cabrones para volver a tenerla en su posesión durante su enfrentamiento en Terminus. Sin embargo, ni siquiera Rick se había atrevido a cuestionar las órdenes de Douglas, se encontraban tan agotados y necesitados de un lugar seguro que habían tenido que aceptar, aunque ninguno se sintiera tranquilo al abandonar sus armas.

Justo en aquel momento, Rick se encontraba reunido con Douglas, quizá intercediendo por las necesidades de su gente. A Daryl le hubiera gustado acompañado, pero el sheriff había preferido dejarlo a cargo de los demás mientras el regresaba. Les habían entregado tres casas, una al lado de la otra, el grupo de Abraham, Eugine y Rosita se habían adueñado de una, Maggie, Glenn y Sasha tomaron la segunda casa, dejando la tercera para que la compartieran Michonne, Carl, Rick y él. No obstante, exceptuando el primer grupo, los demás se encontraban reunidos en una misma casa en la espera de Rick.

Glenn y Maggie habían preparado una comida sencilla, sorprendidos por los suministros que conservaba aquella gente. Todos habían comido en silencio, apenas intercambiando alguna que otra frase.

- A Bob le hubiera gustado este sitio.- Declaró Sasha, tras acabar su comida. Observaba su plato ensimismada, perdida en los recuerdos.

- A todos.- Comentó a su vez Maggie, recogiendo el plato de su marido y el suyo, dispuesta a lavarlos.

- ¿Creen que Rick pueda convencerlos de que nos regresen nuestras armas? – Preguntó Glenn, tratando de desviar el rumbo de la conversación. Recordar a aquellos que no están, aún seguía siendo doloroso.

- Eso espero, no me agrada estar sin mí ballesta.- Confeso Daryl.

- Ni a mí- Dijo Michonne.

- No puedo creer que está gente haya sobrevivido en este lugar desde que todo empezó.- Señaló Glenn- Apenas si saben defenderse, está gente nunca ha tenido que pelear de verdad.

- Son afortunados.- Bufó Sasha.- Mientras nosotros peleábamos o dormíamos a la intemperie, esta personas disfrutaban de una cama o una ducha. No han tenido que proteger esto, ni se han enfrentado a personas como el Gobernador o Gareth. Me irritan.- A pesar de que su tono de voz se mantuvo siempre bajo, todos habían podido dilucidar en sus palabras el malestar que aquella situación le causaba a la mujer.

- El mundo nunca ha sido justo.- Sentenció Michonne, no queriendo ahondar el tema.

- Ni que lo digas.- La secundo Daryl, incorporándose para alejarse de sus compañeros.

Desde el porche, pudo apreciar las calles vacías de la comunidad. Aunque las cercas se encontraban ahí para protegerles, las personas de aquel lugar preferían mantenerse en el interior confortable de sus casas. El cazador pensaba igual que Sasha, esas personas nunca habían tenido que arriesgar el pellejo, se habían encerrado en aquel lugar prefiriendo morir lentamente en aislamiento que luchar por su vida. En parte los envidiaba, lo habían tenido fácil. Por otro, simplemente les daba pena, almas que se encontraban muertas desde un principio; ninguno de ellos sabía apreciar el verdadero valor de la vida que habían mantenido hasta ahora.

Sus pensamientos parecieron volar hacia todos aquellos que habían perdido. Aquel sitio les hubiera parecido un santuario, un lugar que no solo hubieran disfrutado sino que habrían agradecido de corazón. Sí lo hubieran encontrado antes, quizá no hubiera tantas familias destruida entre su gente. Estaba seguro de que Lori hubiera podido sobrevivir para criar a _La Pequeña Patea Traseros_ y sentirse orgullosa de la fortaleza y madurez que había adquirido Carl durante ese tiempo. T-Dog podría estar jodiendole la paciencia, Andrea seguramente habría podido mejorar su puntería y seguramente, Carol podría fastidiarlo con ese extraño sentido del humor que tenía pero que a la vez le arrancaba una efímera sonrisa. Bob podría estar vivo, al igual que Tyresse y ambos estarían con Sasha. Quizá, en aquel lugar, aquella ilusa esperanza de Beth pudiera haber florecido y Hershel en verdad habría podido conocer a sus nietos.

Frunció el ceño, sin dejar de observar cada detalle que le ofrecía la comunidad. De repente, se sentía exasperado. Pensar en Hershel removía la culpa en su interior, esas aguas oscuras y tormentosas, las cuales amenazaban con ahogarle.

"_No es tú culpa, Daryl"_

La suave voz de Beth lo arrulla a la vez que se le clava en el pecho como sí se tratara de un puñal. De alguna forma siente que la ha traicionado, el rastro hace tiempo que se ha enfriado. Aunque no quiere confesarlo, no a Maggie a quién le ha prometido encontrar a su hermana pequeña, ni mucho menos a Rick a quién ha cuestionado duramente al respecto. Siente que la búsqueda de la rubia cada vez se le antoja un poco más imposible. Ha pasado más de un mes desde que la viera por última vez en aquella funeraria, y aquella estampa, esa imagen de la chica con sus grandes ojos claros fijos en él regalándole una suave sonrisa, no es capaz de borrarse ni un instante de su mente. Y lo odia, porque le hace sentirse débil, vulnerable, otra persona diferente a la que siempre ha sido. Se imagina a Merle revolcándose en su tumba, burlándose de su situación.

"_Me extrañaras tanto cuando me vaya, Daryl Dixon"_

- Demonios, niña.- Bufó. Irónico, la rubia siempre había tenido la razón.

- ¿Hablando solo?- La voz de Maggie le saca de sus cavilaciones, regresándolo al mundo real.

- Tan solo pensando.- Comenta, con ese tono que indica que no está dispuesto a hablar de ello.

La chica se acerca hasta las barandas que decoran el porche, tomando asiento en ella y recostándose a una de las columnas. Sus ojos recorren la calle como anteriormente lo había hecho Daryl, hasta posarlos en el muro que les protegía.

- Todo lo que se necesita es un muro, cercas y muros.- Susurra la castaña, sin dirigirse a nadie en específico. Daryl simplemente la ignora. - Daryl - Le llama, provocando que el cazador posé sus ojos en la mayor de las Greene.- ¿Realmente crees que podamos encontrar a Beth? -Pregunta, su voz pareciera ocultar un vago temblor.

- No lo sé - Admite el cazador, cerrando sus puños.- El rastro pudo haberse perdido hace tiempo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que Andrea se mantuvo viva a lo largo de un año mientras nosotros creíamos que había fallecido. Merle también lo hizo.

Maggie asintió.

- Perdimos la esperanza demasiado rápido.- Afirmó la chica.- Yo la perdí después del ataque a la prisión.

- ¿Y ahora? - Preguntó, no muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

- No lo sé.- Admitió la chica, abrazándose a sí misma. - Cada mañana desde que me dijiste que Beth logró sobrevivir, me obligo a pensar que está viva, que está esperándome en algún lugar. Pero entonces recuerdo a esa niñita que correteaba tras las gallinas en la granja, esa muchacha que no podía imaginarse que su hermana pudiera estar saliendo con algún chico, esa pequeña que se esmeraba para que todos estuvieran bien… Recuerdo a esa Beth, y no puedo imaginar como ella pudiera sobrevivir a este mundo.

Daryl la entiende, él ha pensado lo mismo en su momento.

- Todos cambiamos.- Dice, sintiendo su garganta seca.- Beth ha cambiado.

- Eso quiero creer.-

Ninguno de los dos vuelven a intercambiar palabras por lo que se le antojan horas, cada quién perdidos en sus pensamientos.

- Beth sabe cuidarse sola.- Gruñe el cazador, rompiendo el silencio.- Me lo demostró, aunque debo admitir que su técnica no la mejor.

Maggie deja escapar una sonrisa.

- Estoy segura que cuando la encontremos, Beth va a disfrutar de este lugar.- Apunta la mujer.- ¿Cuándo partimos? - Pregunta, sorprendiendo al cazador.- Sí ya perdimos el rastro, tenemos que apurarnos para volverlo a encontrar.

Daryl cierra los ojos un instante, apreciando la calidez del sol del atardecer sobre su rostro.

- Sí es así, salgamos mañana temprano.

- Bien, le voy a decir a Glenn.- Comento la mujer, incorporándose y perdiéndose en el interior de la casa en busca de su marido.

Daryl estaba seguro de que el rastro hace tiempo que se había enfriado, pero no dejaría de buscar a la rubia como tampoco detuvo la búsqueda de Sophia. Lo único que esperaba, es que está vez si pudiera encontrar a la chica con vida.

.

.

.

.

.

Beth había permanecido en el armario que le habían asignado como habitación desde que le dijeron que podía dejar la enfermería. No queriendo salir de ahí, ni siquiera para comer. En el Santuario había estado deseosa de escapar, de huir de Negan y tener la oportunidad de hallar a Daryl, pero ahora que lo había logrado, sentía que todas las fuerzas que la habían mantenido en pie aquel último mes se desvanecieron ante sus ojos.

Cuando despertó en la enfermería, siendo consiente de los gemidos lejanos de los caminantes que se amontonaban en las cercas del Reino, pensó que a partir de ese momento todo marcharía bien. Encontraría a Daryl, podrían rehacer lo que perdieron y sí tenían suerte, podrían encontrar a alguno de los sobrevivientes de la prisión, ya que estaba segura de que Maggie se encontraba viva, a la espera de ella. Más esa pequeña llama de esperanza se apagó cuando el rostro de Negan se coló ante sus ojos.

En aquel mundo de muerte tan solo quedaban hombres como él, ella había sido una ilusa al pensar que aún quedaba gente buena. Probablemente su hermana, sus amigos, y Daryl se encontraban muertos, y ella se sentía tan muerta como ellos. Negan le había arrebatado la esperanza, la inocencia, y en ese momento parecía que también la cordura, sentía sus manos recorrer sus muslos y sus labios sobre su piel aunque kilómetros de distancia los separaran. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para calmar el torrente de lágrimas que amenazaba en tallar senderos por sus mejillas. Estaba marchita, ya no era lo que alguna vez fue. Y aunque Daryl se encontrará vivo, no podía imaginarse el volver con él y fingir que todo estaba bien, que el mundo no había calado hondo en ella. _Ella ya no era lo que una vez fue_.

Ahora se encontraba en aquel armario que habían acondicionado como habitación, envuelta en unas raídas sabanas e ignorando el plato de comida que una chica, la misma que la había atendido en la enfermería, le había traído. De alguna manera extrañaba a Sherry, cuya mirada reflejaba esa oscuridad que ahora parecía amenazarla, haciéndola sentir de alguna forma que no estaba sola. Pero aquella chica, cuyo rostro reflejaba ser testigo de la muerte, aún conservaba esa luz que ella sentía extinta en su interior.

"_No soy la misma. Algo cambio dentro de mí. La Beth de antes no hubiera podido hacer lo que yo hice._

_Maté un hombre, pero no era a él quien le clavaba el cuchillo, fue Negan el quién me estaba observando. Fue a él a quién maté."_

Anotó aquellas palabras en la improvisada agenda que había adoptado como diario, la cual halló abandonada en el piso del armario. Había perdido el suyo en el Santuario, pero de alguna manera sentía que aquel cuadernito forrado en cuero ya no era para ella, él pertenecía a otra vida.

.

.

.

.

.

Sean se detuvo a centímetros de golpear la puerta, Ezekiel le había mandado a buscar a la chica nueva con intenciones de interrogarla. Él se había opuesto en un principio, no consideraba que la rubia se encontrara en condiciones para conquistar pregunta; sin embargo, el líder de su comunidad había sido claro y él no tenía objeciones contra él, después de todo aquel hombre lo había mantenido vivo hasta ahora. Dejo escapar un suspiro, antes de golpear suavemente la puerta. Tocó una vez, no oyó ninguna respuesta. Volvió a tocar una segunda vez y hasta una tercera vez sin obtener ningún resultado. Cuando comenzaba a desesperarse, sintió como alguien se removía en el interior del armario y pronto se encontró observando unos enormes ojos claros rodeados de profundas ojeras.

- ¿Si? - Preguntó la chica, con un tonó de voz que se le antojo demasiado distante, como si un muro se encontrara entre ellos.

- El rey Ezekiel, el líder de esta comunidad.- Aclaró, cuando apreció el desconcierto en el rostro de la chica.- Solicita de su presencia.

La chica asintió levemente.

- Bien, solo dame un momento.- Pidió, dándose vuelta y volviendo al interior del armario.

Por su posición en la puerta, Sean observo cada uno de los movimientos de la rubia. La chica se colocó sus botas, escondió un puñal dentro de ellas y tomó el cuchillo con que la había encontrado, colocándolo en su cinto.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte - Agregó el joven, curioso ante la aptitud desconfiada de la rubia.- Aquí nadie te va a hacer daño, estas a salvo.

La rubia apenas le dedicó una mirada fugaz, una muy diferente a la que hubiera esperado por parte de una _damisela_ recién rescatada. Su mirada era helada, peligrosa y desconfiada, como la de una gata callejera que ha sufrido golpe tras golpe en su vida.

- Yo no confió en nadie.- Admitió la chica, haciéndole un gesto que indicaba que ya se encontraba lista para seguirle.

Sean asintió, dirigiéndose al antiguo teatro del colegio. Lanzando miradas de reojo hacia la chica, quién caminaba con la mano sobre su cuchillo y la mirada gacha, perdida en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

.

Beth no levantó la cabeza hasta que el chico le indicó que entrara a la sala de actuación de aquel colegio. Al hacerlo, se encontró con la ya descolorada escenografía de un reino medieval que enmarcaba un trono y a alguien que lo ocupaba. Más la decoración no fue lo que la sorprendió, fue la majestuosidad de un animal que nunca hubiera pensado volver a ver tras que el mundo cambiara, ni siquiera en sus más alocados sueños se habría de imaginarse encontrar con un tigre de bengala. Antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, había logrado ver un animal de ese estilo en los zoológicos de las ciudades, pero ahí en aquel colegio lo tenía a un par de metros de distancia.

- Tranquila, mi lady. Shiva no le va a hacer ningún daño.

La voz pasiva, ceremoniosa, provenía de un hombre extravagante que se encontraba sentado en el trono. Había sido tal la impresión al ver aquel animal, que la rubia no se había percatado que Sean y ella no eran los únicos en la sala. Aunque aquel descuido le hizo reprenderse mentalmente, sus ojos pasaron de aquel hombre al tigre, cuya belleza la hipnotizó. El animal era hermoso, grande, con un pelaje brillante y unos ojos audaces, casi humanos, que ahora se encontraban clavados en ella como sí la examinaran. A pesar de su tamaño y los afilados colmillos que seguramente poseían, a la rubia se le antojo la cosa más hermosa que había visto desde la caída de la prisión.

- Es hermosa…- Dejo escapar en un susurro - ¿Cómo… cómo sobrevivió? - Preguntó al instante, dirigiendo la mirada a quién supuso era Ezekiel.

- La salve del zoológico en donde estaba.- Admitió el hombre, regalándole una mirada sumamente cariñosa a la tigresa.- O mejor dicho, ella me salvo a mí. Ambos hemos construido este _reino._

Beth asintió, acercándose lentamente hacia el escenario. La tigresa se percató al instante de ello, moviendo las orejas de forma curiosa y dirigiendo su nariz hacia ella, un bostezo le permitió echarle un vistazo a sus grandes colmillos. Pero a pesar de todo, el animal no mostraba algún signo de agresividad contra ella.

- Podrás seguir admirando a Shiva tanto como quieras, mi lady.- Dijo el hombre - Pero en este momento, necesito que me contestes algunas preguntas.

La chica asintió, dio un paso para atrás y sus piernas chocaron con un par de butacas. Se tambaleo levemente, pero se las arregló para mantenerse de pie. Por el rabillo del ojo, apreció como el chico que la había guiado se había acercado para ayudarla, más ella esquivo su tacto como si de fuego se tratase.

- Ante todo, déjame presentarme. Soy el Rey Ezekiel, y junto a Shiva, soy quién dirige esta comunidad.- Explico el hombre quién no había perdido detalle, haciendo una reverencia.- ¿Me permite saber su nombre, señorita?

- Soy Beth… Beth Dixon.- Respondió, y justo como había hecho al llegar al Santuario, ella mintió. De alguna manera, el llevar el apellido de Daryl se le antojaba correcto, después de todo probablemente ella fuera el único miembro de su familia que aún quedaba con vida y ya no importará que nombre usará. En su mente, Beth Greene había muerto con ellos, como todos con los que había compartido alguna vez en su vida.

- Un placer conocerte, Beth.- El hombre volvió a repetir la misma reverencia.- Ahora, necesito que me digas un par de cosas: ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cómo has sobrevivido todo este tiempo? ¿Qué hacías sola, en la intemperie?

Beth se había estado esperando aquellas preguntas desde que llego, por lo cual había estado repasando las respuesta que daría una y otra vez en su mente, buscando la mejor combinación de palabras;. Aun recordaba el trato que había hecho con Dwight. Inhalo profundamente, tratando de calmarse, sabía que debía decir y que no, pero le resultaba difícil comenzar aquella charla. Sentía que al comenzar, todos aquellos recuerdos que había intentado mantener alejados regresarían a ella.

- Antes de que todo esto comenzara, vivía en una granja con mi familia a las afueras de Mert Country. Pudimos sobrevivir por mucho tiempo ahí, pero luego nos vimos obligados a formar parte de un grupo, nuestra granja fue destruida por una manada de caminantes - Había perdido a Patricia y a Jimmy aquella misma noche.- Pasamos mucho tiempo en carretera hasta que Rick encontró una prisión, la cual adoptamos como nuestro hogar.- Beth agacho la cabeza, aun le dolía recordar a su antiguo grupo, así como la prisión.- Un hombre que se hacía llamar el Gobernador, nos atacó y perdimos la prisión, así como a todas las personas que vivían ahí.

- ¿Eres la única sobreviviente? - Pregunto el hombre, en su tono reflejaba incredulidad y lastima.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Daryl y yo escapamos.- Admitió la chica.- Él es un superviviente, _el último hombre en pie_.- Trago saliva, aguantando las lágrimas. Había jurado no volver a llorar, no quería parecer débil ante esos desconocidos.- Nos separaron, los hombres de Negan nos pusieron una trama.- Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo la rabia fluir por cada célula de su cuerpo.- Los Salvadores me secuestraron, me alejaron de Daryl, y me llevaron al Santuario donde me humillaron.

No dijo más, no tenía que hacerlo. Lo que había vivido en el Santuario era solo de ella, de nadie más. Ese dolor, que parecía lacerar su pecho y la hundía cada vez más en ese océano gris de sus pensamientos, era suyo.

- Un hombre, uno de los salvadores, Dwight, me ayudo a escapar.- Dijo, levantando el rotro para poder clavar sus ojos en los del Rey Ezekiel.- El me hablo de esta comunidad, me dijo que usted contaba con hombres y las fuerzas necesarias para mantener a Negan a raya, también me dijo que usted es la única persona que le ha hecho frente.

- Nos hemos mantenido distante de los Salvadores, no creemos en ellos ni en su sistema, y muy bien sabe que sí se meten con nuestra comunidad nosotros responderemos.- Admitió Ezekiel, su voz se había vuelto helada.

- Dwight quiere venganza, yo también.- Dijo la chica, tomando su cuchillo con fuerza.- Estamos dispuestos a cualquier cosa para acabar con el reinado de aquel hombre.

Ezekiel se mantuvo en silencio, analizando las palabras de aquella chica. Físicamente, la rubia no era el tipo de mujer que esperaría que sobreviviera en la intemperie, o que de alguna manera fuera capaz de pelear y mucho menos escapar a un grupo como los Salvadores; pero ahí se encontraba aquella niña, una jovencita, que de algún modo se las había arreglado para sobrevivir, pidiéndole que iniciara una guerra, una rebelión contra un tirano. Quizá no lo pareciera, pero aquella chica tenía un fuego sobrecogedor que ardía en su interior, una fuerza que pensó extinta.

- Podrás quedarte en este lugar hasta que te recuperes, y hasta que lo hagas no tocaremos este tema. El tiempo de Negan está llegando a su fin, pero no nos debemos apresurar. Descansa, yo me encargaré de todo lo demás…

Sin más que agregar, Ezekiel le hizo una señal a Sean para que se retirara con la chica. En su soledad, no podía dejar de pensar en la fuerza que aquella mirada de ojos claros le logró transmitir, aunque tan solo haya sido un momento fugaz.

.

.

.

.

.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a rozar los techos cuando Daryl salió de su casa llevando la ballesta, que volvía a estar de nuevo. Glenn acababa de cargar el ultimo bidón de gasolina que el líder de la comunidad de Alexandría les había permitido, mientras Maggie se encontraba probando las condiciones de la vieja pickup que le habían permitido llevar. Daryl inhalo una bocanada de aire, el ambiente se sentía húmedo y una leve niebla se colaba por las solitarias calles, tan solo Douglas y su hijo se encontraban despiertos a esa hora, supervisando el viaje de los recién llegados.

- Manténganse juntos.- Dijo Rick, llegando hasta él. - No se separen, tampoco se expongan al peligro si no es necesario.

Daryl asintió.

- Me encargaré de ello.

- Hermano - Comentó Rick, dedicándole una mirada a Daryl.-Regresen cuanto antes, y traigan a Beth consigo.

Daryl dejó entrever una sonrisa de medio lado, de esas que muy poco Rick había podido apreciar.

- La encontraré y la traeré de vuelta.

- Lo sé.- Admitió el sheriff, permitiéndose una sonrisa fugaz.

- Mantén este sitió en pie, necesitamos un hogar.- Dijo a su vez Daryl, posando su mirada en Maggie quién le hacía señas para que se acercará. Estaba todo listo, por fin partiría en busca de Beth.

- Lo haré.

Sin más que agregar, Daryl se acomodó la ballesta en el hombro y se dirigió hacia el vehículo, donde Maggie y Glenn ya se encontraban montados.

"_Beth, voy por ti. Sobrevive."_

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Nota de la autora**__. Ante todo, mis más sinceras disculpas. Tanto por la tardanza, como este capítulo que pretendía ser un poco más largo. Estoy pasando por un momento de mi vida en que me siento perdida, no encuentro ni el derecho ni el revés en mí vida, y lo único que me mantiene a flote es el fandom que como siempre logra distraerme. Por eso me esforcé en terminar este capítulo, así como en no fallarles. De momento no tengo mucho que decir, solo gracias por estar ahí, por leer y darme una luz en este momento._

_¡Abrazos!_

_Un review, para que Daryl vaya a por ti._

_PD. Muchas gracias a mis anónimas lectoras, ojala pudiera mandarles una respuesta a todas. Gracias por sus comentarios._

_PD2. El próximo capítulo les aseguró que será mucho más largo y con más acción. _


End file.
